Promesas y Palabras
by Vic del Eien
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado, Rin ya no es una niña, Sesshomaru es ahora el señor del oeste y es hora de que ambos se hagan cargo de las palabras dichas, de las promesas y trabalenguas.
1. Seguir Viajando

Primer fanfic que hago en la vida. Espero que este a la altura de mis expectativas y de la de aquellos que tengan la mala suerte de toparse con esto y leerlo.

 **Disclaimer:** ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son creación y propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Habían pasado varios veranos desde que aquella humana de ojos oscuros había sido dejada a cargo de una anciana sacerdotisa en aquella aldea. El demonio que la había traído de la muerte en un primer momento volvía, sin embargo, cada cierto tiempo a visitarla. Siempre traía consigo regalos de gran calidad, lujos que aquella aldea jamás había visto y solo esa humana podía usar. La pequeña Rin era _su_ protegida y como tal, merecía solo lo mejor que demostrara quien era el gran demonio que la protegía. Así que, como en otras ocasiones, el gran demonio del oeste llegaba a la aldea humana a visitarla. Detrás de él venían Jaken, quien se quejaba de los sucios humanos para no admitir que extrañaba a la chiquilla, y a Ah-Un, el cual cargaba con bastantes paquetes, todos para la misma persona.

-Jaken.

-¿Si, amo bonito? -dijo el pequeño demonio apresurándose a su amo para inclinarse.

-Lleva a Ah-Un a la casa de la anciana. -Si, amo bonito ¿usted donde...?

El final de la "charla" fue dado por el gran demonio quien al sentir el aberrante olor del hanyou, al cual algunos tenían la osadía de denominar como su hermano, decidió dar un amplio rodeo. No es como que él, el gran Sesshomaru, el demonio más poderoso de Japón tuviera miedo del inútil de InuYasha. La verdadera razón es que para no molestar a su protegida prefería, en aquella aldea, mantener conflictos innecesarios con aquel despreciable semi-demonio.

El youkai verde siguió el camino indicado, notando la presencia del medio-hermano de su amo, en una de las casas cercanas. Tiró entonces de las riendas del dragón de dos cabezas, apurando el paso lejos de aquel detestable olor. En menos de media hora habían llegado a la casa de la anciana Kaede, donde la joven Rin remendaba una yukata bastante vieja. Jaken ingresó en la estructura, ignorando la necesidad de anunciarse o cualquier acto similar, y si hubiera sido otra persona, la joven tal vez se hubiera molestado, pero al ver al demonio sapo se acercó rápidamente a abrazarlo.

\- ¡Señor Jaken! ¡No sabía que vendría! ¿Cómo le fue en su viaje?

\- Ya, ya, niña ruidosa. El viaje fue tranquilo, por supuesto, nadie se atrevería a atacar al gran Jaken -. Comenzó a decir, mientras la humana soltaba una risa -. ¿Ey, de qué te ríes? ¡Mocosa malcriada!

\- Tranquilo señor Jaken, ya sé que nadie se atrevería a atacarle a _usted_ -. Respondió ella con tono burlón - ¿El señor Sesshomaru vino con usted?

\- El amo decidió dar un rodeo para no cruzarse con el deshonroso hanyou.

\- Ya veo... Entonces...

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Rin quien corrió a rebuscar entre sus cosas, de donde comenzó a sacar diversas cajas finamente decoradas. Todas tenían el mismo origen, y a decir verdad rara vez usaba el contenido de las mismas, ya que desentonaban bastante con el resto de la aldea, pero por aquella vez, y como solía hacer cuando sabía que el demonio vendría, decidió darle el gusto de verle lucir algunas de todas esas cosas. Y mientras la humana decidía qué obi quedaría mejor con el kimono que había elegido para esa visita, el youkai verde se sentaba bastante molesto en su rincón, sabiendo que una vez que la chiquilla comenzara con eso nada le distraería.

Sabiendo que aquella era una actitud frecuente de la humana, el demonio de cabello plateado se mantenía en las cercanías, a la suficiente distancia para que sus sentidos le permitieran saber el momento en que Rin diera por concluida su preparación para verle. Esa actitud le generaba cierta curiosidad, puesto que ya la había visto en las más precarias condiciones, pero no podía menos que agradarle que todo aquel revuelo fuera pura y exclusivamente por él. Escuchó entonces a la muchacha hablar con el inútil de su lacayo, sobre si estaba bonita o no, y cómo este solo expresaba el no entender porqué se preocupaba por arreglarse. Esa era su señal para aparecer cuando a lo lejos vio un muchacho acercarse, llevando con cuidado una pequeña caja, algo rudimentaria para su gusto, pero por la forma en que lo llevaba parecía algo valioso.

Rin se sentó con cuidado, mientras preparaba algo de té, sabiendo que dentro de poco Sesshomaru aparecería, siempre era así cuando él enviaba a Jaken primero, no entendía cómo es que siempre lograba aparecer justo cuando ella decidía estar lista. Y si no fuera por el hecho de que siempre le traía gran cantidad de regalos, simplemente correría a buscarle con las ropas simples que solía utilizar. Sirvió una taza del té para el demonio verde, quién aún estaba molesto por ser ignorado, y se lo extendió con cuidado.

\- Tome señor Jaken, espero que le guste, la anciana Kaede dice que mejoré mucho en la forma de preparar el té.

\- Ya era hora de que aprendieras mocosa ¿O esperabas que tomara siempre ese caldo caliente con un gusto asqueroso?

\- Es por eso que estuve practicando, así usted no se enoja cuando lo bebe.

El demonio verde resopló, antes de dar un sorbo a la bebida, debía admitir que si había mejorado, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta. La humana por su parte sirvió una tercer taza, esperando que el daiyoukai apareciera por la entrada de la casa, siendo sus expectativas frustradas por un joven de la aldea. Suspiró decepcionada, agachando brevemente la mirada, mientras el joven se quedaba sorprendido ante la apariencia de Rin. Titubeó un momento, tratando de que el delicado paquete entre sus manos no cayera, recobrando poco a poco la compostura.

\- Oh, Toshiro, buenas tardes -. Dijo escuetamente ella, observando el contenido de la tetera, considerando si preparar más té.

\- Rin... Estás muy bonita.

\- ¿Eh? Eh... Gracias... Supongo.

El muchacho la observó sin entender la reacción ¿Se habría olvidado que le había dicho de salir a pasear por la aldea aquel día? ¡Claro que no! Así arreglada como estaba, seguramente era para agradarle a él, claro que así era ¿Qué otro motivo sería? Aunque le extrañaba que mirara tanto la ventana de la pequeña casa, como esperando algo.

\- No te hagas... ¿Te acuerdas de lo que arreglamos? Es un hermoso día para pasear, más cuando estás así.

\- Yo... - Respondió la muchacha quién había olvidado totalmente su día cuando vio al demonio verde llegar -. A decir verdad...

\- Aunque si quieres no hace falta que salgamos, si quieres quedarte aquí esta bien.

Ante este último comentario la joven humana solo asintió, esperando que cuando llegara el demonio blanco el muchacho no estuviera, sabiendo de la aversión que profesaba el demonio por los humanos, siendo ella la única excepción. Suspiró largamente, ignorando que el muchacho se había sentado cerca de ella, frente a la taza que había servido para el demonio blanco. Soltó un respingo cuando el muchacho tomó la taza y le dio un sorbo a aquella bebida, sonriendo a la joven quien estaba por gritarle, cosa que resultó haciendo el youkai presente, quién parecía haber sido absolutamente ignorado por parte del humano recién llegado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí mocoso?

\- ¿Tu quién eres?

\- Será insolente, yo soy el gran Jaken, el más leal y poderoso sirviente del demonio más poderoso de todos, del gran Sesshomaru -. Dijo el aludido, hinchando el pecho de orgullo al hablar de su amo y al alto cargo que ostentaba. Para su desagrado, el muchacho frente a él solo resopló molesto.

\- ¿Gran Jaken? Solo te ves como un sapo parlante, y no tengo idea quién es ese gran Sesshomaru ¿Es otro sapo como tu?

\- ¡Mocoso insolente! ¿¡Cómo te atreves hablar así del demonio más poderoso de todos!? ¡Deberías agradecer que el amo no esta aquí para...!

Y sus palabras quedaron en el aire, ya que allí estaba el designado, el amo bonito apartó la cortina de la entrada con un movimiento ligero mientras clavaba su fría mirada en el humano que había osado insultarlo. Toshiro se quedó congelado, siendo que a pesar de desconocer el poder del demonio delante suyo, ya su mirada imponía el suficiente terror como para saber que aquel sujeto era de temer. Intuitivamente el muchacho se colocó delante de Rin, queriendo protegerla, resultando en que el peliblanco arqueara una ceja, si había alguien en aquella habitación que no corría riesgo absoluto era la muchacha.

\- Largate de aquí, humano.

\- ¡No le hará nada a Rin!

\- ¿Y qué te hace creer que es ella la que esta en riesgo?

La pregunta tomó desprevenido al humano, quien bajó su guardia, antes de volver a pararse desafiante frente al demonio aunque las rodillas amenazaran con abandonarle. Aquel demonio seguro estaba jugando con él, y querría llevarse a la muchacha ¿Para qué sino habría ido hasta allí? Y quizás, tan solo quizás, una parte del demonio si estuviera allí para llevarse a la humana, pero de más esta decir que jamás le diría algo así a un humano insignificante como ese. Ni a Jaken siquiera le había comentado la posibilidad de que aquel fuera el día en que la pequeña Rin volviera a viajar con ellos.

\- ¡Usted le quiere hacer algo! ¡Lo veo en sus ojos! - Exclamó Toshiro, mientras que Sesshomaru solo lo observaba, con aquel rostro imperturbable, a la vez que el demonio verde consideraba distintas opciones sobre como enterrarse y Rin... Rin se quedaba observando la escena sin saber qué hacer. Sesshomaru jamás le haría algo ella, pero Toshiro estaba cometiendo impertinencias ante el demonio, y por muy amigo de ella que fuera, el peliblanco no lo dejaría pasar tan fácil.

\- Rin.

\- ¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¿Si?

\- Saca a este humano de aquí.

\- Si señor Sesshomaru -. Respondió al hilo la joven mientras se ponía de pie -. Toshiro, por favor, sígueme.

El joven bajó los brazos sorprendido ante la reacción de la muchacha, quien parecía no comprender la gravedad de la situación. Si no había escuchado mal, aquel era el gran Sesshomaru que había nombrado el demonio verde, y por alguna razón que no llegaba a entender, la humana le estaba haciendo caso... No, había algo más, ella _prefería_ la compañía del demonio antes que la suya. No podía ser, aquello no tenía sentido alguno ¡Era imposible! Tenía que hablar con ella. Resopló molesto y salió de la estancia, siguiendo a la joven delante suyo. Una vez fuera, ella se inclinó, despidiéndose alegremente del muchacho, este le sostuvo el hombro antes de que se fuera, clavando la mirada en sus ojos.

\- ¿Por qué quieres pasar el día con él y no conmigo?

La pregunta estaba cargada de celos, de rencor e indignación. ¿Qué clase de humana prefiere la compañía de los demonios? Algo malo seguramente le habían hecho, o quizás la estuvieran chantajeando, había miles de probabilidades.

\- Si te están haciendo algo malo dime e iré a buscar ayuda, tal vez el monje Miroku pueda ayudarte... Sino, buscaré a esos exterminadores y ellos...

\- No tienes porqué preocuparte, el señor Sesshomaru jamás me haría daño. Él me salvó muchas veces, y le estoy muy agradecida... Así que por favor, por ahora, vete, no quiero que el señor se enoje contigo y esto acabe mal. Cuidate, Toshiro.

Dicho aquello, se soltó del agarre del humano y giró sobre sus talones para volver a ingresar en el hogar de la anciana Kaede. La joven sonrió al demonio de cabello blanco a la vez que hacía una breve reverencia y luego fue a sentarse al lugar que había ocupado antes, el demonio por su parte mantenía su expresión de piedra. Jaken por su parte resopló molesto mientras observaba vacío de su taza de té, aquel humano había alterado en pocos instantes la ya de por si inexistente paciencia del demonio y, aunque este no fuera ni una décima parte de poderoso como su amo, bien podía acabar con un humano insolente como aquel.

La escena, sin embargo, estaba relajada, la joven humana tarareaba por lo bajo mientras preparaba más té, a la vez que era observada por un quejoso youkai sapo. Poco después, este comenzó con sus quejas habituales, humanos, la insolencia de estos y lo molesto que era tener que venir a aquella aldea para visitarla. Siempre se quejaba de aquello último, su ego le impedía admitir que se preocupaba por la pequeña y que le alegraba demasiado verla crecer poco a poco, una parte de si la consideraba su hija, pero era algo que jamás, ni muerto, admitiría.

\- Rin.

\- ¿Si, señor Sesshomaru?

\- No esta el olor de la anciana.

La humana casi deja caer la tetera de sus manos al oír aquello. Era cierto que aquel era el hogar de la anciana Kaede... O mejor dicho _había sido_ el hogar de ella, hasta que falleciera hace poco menos de dos lunas. La apariencia risueña de la muchacha se vio opacada por aquel recuerdo, por lo que bajó el rostro, ocultando una posible lágrima que sus ojos no pudieran contener. Colocó con cuidado la tetera sobre el fuego nuevamente mientras se giraba para estar de frente al peliplata.

\- Ella falleció, señor.

El demonio no hizo demostración alguna de querer siquiera consolar a la humana, el ya lo sabía, había adelantado su visita por eso, pero claro, jamás se lo diría a la humana. Esta suspiró antes de inclinarse ante el demonio, en una posición de ruego.

\- Señor Sesshomaru, déjeme viajar de nuevo con usted.


	2. Camino a Palacio

No me odien por el final del cap anterior, pensé que se entendía que iba a tener continuación jeje... Ahora si, lo dejo más claro, la idea es que tome varios capítulos... Así que hasta que no diga "Fin", esto sigue :P

Gracias a _Begeles_ , _Mia Liebheart_ , _Alexa Grayson Hofferson_ y _TheSacredArcher_ por los review :3

 **Disclaimer:** ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son creación y propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

El corazón de la humana latía cual caballo desbocado mientras se alejaba de la aldea que había sido su hogar aquellos años, y si bien habían sido buenos, nada se comparaba con la emoción de volver a viajar con el demonio blanco. La despedida había sido extrañamente fácil, todos comprendían cual era el lugar al que ella quería ir, además de que muy pocos le plantarían cara con el peliplata atrás suyo cumpliendo cada uno de sus caprichos. Así que aquella tarde de otoño, mientras el sol comenzaba a refugiarse, Sesshomaru volvió a escuchar las particulares canciones de Rin, siendo en esta ocasión una serie de preguntas reiteradas sobre dónde estaría su lacayo.

-Señor Sesshomaru ¿dónde esta el señor Jaken? ¿Por qué no vino con nosotros si él estaba en la aldea?

Las preguntas... Rin hacía demasiadas y era una verdad absoluta que solo de ella las soportaría.

-Fue a preparar tu llegada al palacio, se nos unirá cuando termine.

Y tal vez, solo tal vez, solo con ella se tomaría el trabajo de responderlas.

-¿Preparar mi llegada al palacio? ¿Señor Sesshomaru usted tiene un palacio? ¿Es el palacio donde estaba su madre? ¿Esta viviendo allí? Sigue viajando ¿verdad? ¿Me llevara con usted en alguno de sus viajes a pesar de que tenga un palacio?

Bueno, tal vez no respondería a todas... El demonio se quedó callado, su respuesta era simple, ya se enteraría de todo aquello llegado el momento. Si el palacio iba a ser su hogar, no había necesidad de desperdiciar tantas palabras en algo que pronto sería obvio. La humana suspiró, sabiendo que el silencio de su señor era la única respuesta que obtendría. Por lo pronto, comenzó a canturrear nuevamente, solo que esta vez en vez de preguntar sobre dónde estaría Jaken, preguntaba qué estaría haciendo el demonio verde. Aquello era, en cierta forma, más relajado para el demonio, quien podía concentrarse más en el entorno y asegurarse que absolutamente nada ni nadie intentara siquiera pensar en dañar a la humana detrás suyo.

Aquel día llegó pronto a su fin, y Rin volvió, por primera vez en años, a dormir con el cielo como techo, quedando prendada de los millares de estrellas que iluminaban aquella noche carente de luna. Cuando aquel breve pensamiento pasó por la mente de la humana, esta volteó a donde el demonio y soltó una risilla apenas audible. Este por su parte echó una breve mirada a la joven, ella sonrió mientras se sentaba sobre la raíz de un árbol particularmente alto.

\- ¿Sabe señor Sesshomaru? Aunque no haya ninguna luna en el cielo, sigue habiendo una luna -. Comentó Rin, con la más natural de las voces -. Es obvio señor, la de su frente.

El daiyoukai no hizo gesto alguno mientras se sentaba en un tronco cercano, manteniendo una postura estoica y elegante, algo que Rin claramente no iba a imitar. La humana se hacía un ovillo bajo el árbol, casi deseando haberse traído más kimonos puestos, la noche otoñas parecía estar más fría de lo planeado, y mal que mal, se había acostumbrado a dormir refugiada bajo un techo y un futón. Suspiró largamente, antes de cerrar los ojos, sintiendo aún el brillo de las estrellas bajo sus párpados, con el pensamiento de que no estaría para nada mal acostumbrarse a ello. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando cayó dormida.

La noche pasó tranquila, ni siquiera los animales salvajes se habían atrevido a acercarse a los viajeros, pero eso a nadie sorprendía. El aura demoníaca del inugami era bastante fuerte como para que hasta el más insulso se diera cuenta de quién estaba allí. Claro también que a veces algunos demonios menores creían que era puro fardar y se acercaban a intentar, inútilmente, atacar al señor del Oeste, logrando solo sumar víctimas a las manos del mismo. Esa noche, sin embargo, se le permitió observar con calma el sueño de la joven humana, quien dormía con la mayor tranquilidad, segura bajo la protección de su señor.

Al día siguiente, Rin despertó con los primeros rayos del sol, los cuales golpearon sus párpados, casi gritándole que despertara. No se hizo rogar demasiado, ya que al abrir los ojos y observar el bosque a su alrededor dio un salto y comenzó a revolotear, buscando a su señor, quien se había apartado del tronco en el que le había visto la noche anterior. Para su sorpresa, el demonio volvió casi como si lo hubiera invocado, cargando un par de bayas para que ella comiera. Esta agradeció, bastante sorprendida de que el gran Sesshomaru se tomara el trabajo de procurarle el alimento, algo que ella podía hacer tranquilamente, pero no por ello negaría aquella atención.

Una vez comiera, y se limpiara la gran mancha que le había quedado en una de las mejillas, retomaron la marcha, nuevamente con el canturreo de la muchacha envolviendo el ambiente. Una vez cruzaron cierta parte del bosque, recorrieron un camino labrado por carretas, por donde parecía no transitar gente desde hacía tiempo. A pesar de ello, la humana parecía tranquila hasta que su canto topó con una flauta a lo lejos. Ella dejó de cantar, acercándose unos pasos más a la espalda del inugami, esperando que aquel encuentro no fuera nada en particular.

A medida que avanzaban aquella flauta se escuchaba con mayor fuerza, con un melodía estridente y bastante molesta, incluso para el oído humano. Rin se tapó las orejas, tratando de apurar su paso, manteniéndose lo más cerca posible del demonio blanco, como si aquella presencia pudiera protegerle del sonido. Este por su parte, no demostraba el grado de molestia que aquel sonido le estaba causando, casi deseando ver el responsable para acabar con su vida, o al menos con aquel infernal sonido. Instantes después, el origen del sonido pudo ser visible a los viajeros.

Un anciano que parecía estar a punto de desmoronarse caminaba, tocando aquel infernal sonido con una flauta negra. Pero lo que llamó la atención de la humana no fue el particular instrumento, sino que, enganchada a una de las muñecas del anciano, una gran cadena le unía a él con un montón de mujeres. Lo que aún más le sorprendió, fue que al final, siendo la única que presentaba cierta resistencia a aquella caravana, una mujer con aspectos demoníacos resoplaba de mala gana. Poseía bellas facciones, ojos violeta y orejas afiladas, sumado a sus orejas de zorro y cabellera rojiza le daba un aspecto bastante exótico. Sin contar con las cuatro colas de _kitsune,_ las cuales parecían bastante crispadas.

El anciano se detuvo al notar la presencia del daiyoukai, sonrió de forma áspera mientras guardaba la flauta entre sus ropas, mientras su rostro tomaba una expresión de indulgencia. Se inclinó de forma exagerada, algo bastante destacable teniendo en cuenta la escasa fuerza que su cuerpo demostraba. El inugami observaba sus movimientos, atento a cualquier idiotez que le permitiera matar a aquel tipo. De no ser por Rin ya lo hubiera hecho, pero estando la humana prefería que ella no viera tales espectáculos a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario.

\- Oh, un gran demonio se cruza en mi camino... ¿Le interesaría comprar una esclava? Tengo de toda clase... ¡Para lo que guste! Sirvientas, comida, un harem. ¡Todo lo que un demonio de gran porte como usted pueda precisar!

La voz de aquel sujeto sonaba demasiado elocuente, demasiado viva como para su aspecto. Pero sus palabras... Lo que había dicho ofendía _demasiado_ al gran señor del Oeste ¿El _buscar_ esclavas? ¡Y humanas! Eso era un insulto en toda regla, él no necesitaba humanas de la clase de que fuera, no le interesaban como alimento, no pensaba mantener alguna como sirvienta y un harem... Eso era aún más insultante. Él no iba a buscar el cuerpo de una humana, no esas esclavas que no eran nada. Su rostro, imperturbable, había tomado entonces un aura bastante legible que gritaba "callate" bastante alto.

Rin por su parte, estaba horrorizada con las palabras de aquel "anciano" ¿Cómo que esclavas? ¡No podía ser! Algo había que hacer... Y ese algo era bastante sencillo para ella en aquel momento. Se acercó más al inugami y puso sus manos sobre uno de sus brazos, en una expresión tímida, algo en ella aún tenía bastante miedo de acercarse demasiado al demonio, tiró suavemente de la ropa del mismo llamando aún más la atención de su señor. Este la miró por el rabillo del ojo, sin inmutar su rostro.

\- Señor Sesshomaru... ¿Usted podría... Liberarlas?

El demonio arqueó una ceja. Algo en él sabía que aquella iba a ser la petición de la joven, quien siempre había tenido aquella predisposición de ayudar, más desde que estuviera en la aldea de InuYasha, además de que él era claramente superior a aquel anciano que apestaba hanyou. Algo en él le pedía acabar con la vida de aquel pestilente ser. Levantó su mano para tapar el rostro de la humana, mientras que con la otra soltaba uno de sus látigos contra aquel "anciano" a una velocidad que este apenas supo lo que le pasó.

El cuerpo de aquel hanyou apestaba, apestaba a carne vieja, a quemado. La castaña se tapó la nariz instintivamente, pensando que aquel anciano parecía empeñado en alterarle los sentidos en las formas más desagradables. El daiyoukai por su lado echó un vistazo a las mujeres, cuyas muñecas anteriormente encadenadas, habían sido libradas con la muerte del viejo, lo que confirmaba sus sospechas de que la cadena era la magia de este. Las antiguas esclavas se juntaron entre ellas, atemorizadas por la figura del peliplata, pero este las ignoró abiertamente.

\- Rin, sigamos.

\- Si, señor Sesshomaru.

Comenzaron a caminar, apartándose poco a poco del grupo, sintiendo las intensas miradas en sus espaldas. El demonio las ignoraba mientras la joven detrás suyo se sentía algo incómoda con aquello ¿Pensarían que ella era esclava de su señor? Le molestó que aquella posibilidad existiera ¡Claro que no era su esclava! ¿No lo era, no? Bajó la cabeza, pensando que si así él lo creyera, no la habría llenado de regalos, ni la protegería tanto. Pensándolo de aquella manera, no, no era una esclava para su señor. Soltó una breve risilla al llegar a esa conclusión. El inugami le echó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo, sin saber a qué venía esa risa.

\- ¡Esperen! ¡Por favor!

Aquella voz sorprendió al daiyoukai y a la humana, quienes voltearon a ver como la hanyou apresuraba el paso y se postraba ante el demonio. Rin le miró bastante sorprendida y volteó a ver a Sesshomaru, quien miró el gesto con expresión gélida, como siempre vamos.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

La voz del demonio era aterradora con aquel tono frío, más al hablar con una de las criaturas que más odiaba sobre la tierra. La mujer permaneció quieta un momento, tratando de contener el temblor de su cuerpo, aunque sus colas estuvieran totalmente alborotadas, como si no pudiera controlarlas del todo.

\- Yo... Yo -. Titubeó, aquello en verdad le estaba molestando al inugami -. Yo... Yo sé que no soy digna de nada, sé que soy un ser impuro, pero ¡Se lo ruego! ¡Déjeme estar a su servicio! ¡Es lo menos que puedo hacer! ¡Se lo imploro!

A Rin casi se le salen los ojos al oír aquello ¿Esa mujer quería servirle a su señor? ¿No era mejor ser libre y hacer lo que quisiera? Se rascó la cabeza extrañada, mientras intercambiaba su mirada entre la hanyou y el daiyoukai. Este último observaba con mayor frialdad a la kitsune.

\- Rin, sigamos.

\- ¡Se lo ruego! ¡Por favor!

\- Eh... Señor.

\- Rin.

El peliplata miró hacia la humana, quien ahora contemplaba con tristeza a la hanyou, la verdad le sabía horrible dejarla ahí tirada, más después de que se hubiera puesto a rogar por servir a su señor. Volteó a verlo, observando su mirada avellana sobre los ojos ambarinos del demonio, quien a pesar de su imperturbable expresión transmitía su molestia ante la situación.

\- Señor Sesshomaru... ¿No puede venir con nosotros?

Aquella pregunta cayó como una cubeta de agua fría sobre el gran demonio del oeste. Aquella idea le parecía desagradable, hasta que cayó en cuenta de un pequeño hecho. Rin ahora iría al palacio, donde solo había demonios puros, no era algo que a ella le molestara, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que preferiría mil veces aquello que estar en una villa humana, pero lo que le preocupó en ese caso es que tal vez aquellos demonios en el palacio no comprendieras sus necesidades humanas, y si bien él velaría por ella, tenía más asuntos que atender. Era mejor tener más ojos atentos sobre ella, nada era suficiente para mantenerla resguardada y tal vez la presencia de la hanyou fuera más amigable que ponerle de dama de compañía una youkai petulante que le hiciera sentir inferior por su origen humano.

\- ¿Puede acompañarnos, señor Sesshomaru?

El ruego de la humana era demasiado para la firmeza del demonio, el cual terminó por asentir como única respuesta. La humana sonrió mientras le brillaban los ojos y se acercaba a la hanyou para tironear de su brazo e instarla con ello a que caminara.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡El señor Sesshomaru le ha dejado venir!

\- Yo... ¡Muchas gracias señorita! ¡Muchas gracias, señor!

La hanyou estaba algo sorprendida por el proceder de las cosas, pero en verdad agradecía que se le aceptara, así sea como sirvienta limpia pisos de la mazmorra más oscura, que no le hubieran gritado o insultado hasta ahora por su condición de semi-demonio era mucho más de lo que hubiera podido esperar en cualquier otro momento, acostumbrada a ser tratada como algo peor que la escoria. Rin por su parte, ajena a los pensamientos de la hanyou, miraba divertida las orejas curiosas de la misma.

\- Ah, por cierto, yo me llamo Rin. Y él es el Señor Sesshomaru, es el demonio más poderoso de todos -. Comentó la humana, sonriendo de lado a lado - ¿Tu cómo te llamas?

\- Eh... Ai. Me llamó Ai, señorita Rin.

\- Oh, que nombre bonito, pero no hace falta que me llames señorita Rin.

De ser mínimamente expresivo, el peliplata hubiera suspirado largamente antes de reprocharle a la humana que debía mantener ciertas formalidades con aquella kitsune, pero aunque así lo hiciera, la castaña hubiera pasado totalmente por alto aquella petición. La conocía lo suficiente para no gastarse en acciones que no darían resultado alguno.

Fue con eso que los días de viaje se volvieron mucho más amenos para la humana, quién ahora pasaba todo el rato hablando con una hanyou bastante sorprendida de que una humana no solo no le hiciera a un lado por su condición, sino que se interesara por ella, a veces quizás haciendo preguntas demasiado personales como para responder de forma total. Cuando Rin se daba cuenta que preguntaba algo así se disculpaba, excusándose con su natural curiosidad inagotable. Sesshomaru por su lado, optaba por mantenerse atento a todo lo que Ai pudiera hacer. Su encuentro le resultaba curioso, y no dejaba un instante de vigilar a lo que pudiera pasar con aquellas mujeres.

Cuando estuvieron a dos días de llegar al palacio, Jaken se unió junto con Ah-un, y cuando el primero viera a la hanyou, además de escuchar cómo se les había unido no pudo más que recriminarle a la humana su actitud ¿¡Cómo una impura hanyou iba a estar en el palacio del Gran Señor del Oeste!? ¡Era un descaro! ¡Un escándalo! ¿Qué diría la gente cuando se supiera que allí habitaba no solo una humana sino también una semi-demonio? Su indignación no tenía límites, y Rin solo las desestimaba, diciéndole que se preocupaba por demasiadas cosas que no tenía sentido siquiera pensar.

Y Ai... Ai sentía el dolor de aquellas palabras, las había oído tantas veces que le sorprendía lo profundo que podían calar en ella y herirla nuevamente. Se pasó aquellos dos días de viaje bastante taciturna, considerando si no habría sido un error implorarle a aquel demonio. Era demasiado tarde en aquel momento y esperaba, en lo más profundo de su ser, que aquello no fuera más que un malentendido, para resultar luego en una situación algo similar, como con la señorita Rin.

Fue poco antes del tercer mediodía que compartía aquel particular grupo cuando Jaken soltó un "estamos cerca". Ante aquel comentario la humana se irguió sobre Ah-un (quien la cargaba desde que se hubiera unido al grupo) intentando observar mejor el palacio del Oeste. La hanyou por su lado mantuvo la compostura, pero igual abrió los ojos y echó una mirada más exhaustiva delante suyo, esperando vislumbrar el que sería su nuevo lugar de trabajo. La particular comitiva apresuró el paso, ansiosos en su gran mayoría por llegar, haciendo que en menos de diez minutos el palacio del Señor Demoníaco del Oeste fuera visible incluso para la humana. No solo eso, las presencias de todos los youkai que la habitaban comenzaba a hacerse perceptible, algo que causaba curiosidad en la humana y crispaba las colas de la semi-humana.

Al llegar a la puerta principal dos guardias enormes, que bien duplicaban la estatura del inugami, abrieron los grandes portones, para luego inclinarse mientras un sonoro "Bienvenido a palacio, amo Sesshomaru". Aquello impactó bastante en las féminas, quienes se sintieron terriblemente diminutas ante aquel gesto. Los guardias permanecieron inclinados hasta que todo el grupo cruzó el umbral, para luego cerrar la entrada y retomar su postura original.

Para sorpresa de Rin una comitiva de mujeres se acercó prontamente a la entrada principal del palacio, todas de elegante y demoníaco porte, pero a la vez con cierto aire de sumisión, en su fuero interno supo que obviamente aquella actitud no era por ella ni de lejos. Las youkais se inclinaron ante las féminas y les sonrieron, un tanto forzado para su gusto.

\- Bienvenida a palacio, señorita Rin.

Bueno, aquello era algo nuevo. Suspiró largamente, por más que lo quisiera, no iba a poder librarse de tantas formalidades. ¿Es lo que tiene ser la protegida del señor del Oeste, no?


	3. Azares

Muchas gracias a _Begeles_ , _Alexa Grayson Hofferson_ , _La Rozeta_ y _Mia Liebheart_ por sus reviews :3

Acá ya empieza a ponerse más interesante, o al menos es algo que tenía ganas de escribir :3

 **Disclaimer:** ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son creación y propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Un palacio, definitivamente aquello era lo que menos se esperaba la humana, y mucho menos que el gran montón de youkais que trabajaran allí le trataran con tanto respeto. Había sopesado el pedirles que no la trataran con tanta formalidad, pero apenas estaba por sugerirlo Jaken puso el grito en el cielo ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Ella debía ser tratada con respeto y honoríficos! Aquella primera reacción sorprendió a la humana, pero no tuvo más que aceptarlo, algo le decía que aquellas palabras eran las que hubiera dicho su señor y no el sapo.

Aquella era una situación particularmente extraña, no solo tenía a aquellos seres sobrenaturales atentos a cada una de sus necesidades, sino que una semana luego de haber llegado se le informó que tendría que asistir a "clases". Eso si que no lo esperaba, y tal como se le dijo, se le comenzaron a impartir clases que no creía jamás recibir. Música, arte, escritura, incluso tenía que aprender a preparar una ceremonia del té. ¿Para qué era todo eso? No es como si se estuviera por casar con algún príncipe ¿O si?

Lo bueno, es que seguía teniendo momentos libres, y en aquel momento estaba en uno de los jardines del palacio, armando una corona de flores como cuando era más pequeña, a su lado, la hanyou intentaba armar algo similar sin mucho resultado, por lo que solía suspirar frustrada a cada cinco minutos.

\- Ai... ¿Qué te parece esta? - Dijo la muchacha enseñándole a la otra una corona de flores perfectamente blancas -. ¿Crees que al Señor Sesshomaru le guste?

\- Es muy bonita seño... Eh, Rin. Pero no conozco mucho al amo Sesshomaru, supongo que si se la da usted le va a agradar.

\- ¿Eso crees? Cuando era pequeña le vivía haciendo coronas de flores... Siento que perdí práctica.

\- Pues no sé cómo hayan sido, pero esta es preciosa. Mira lo que hice yo, es más fácil que las flores crezcan en forma de corona a que pueda armar una yo.

Ambas rieron brevemente, de alguna manera, Rin se sentía verdaderamente acompañada por aquella semi-demonio, y esta por su parte se sentía bien al acompañar a la señorita. A decir verdad, solo se sentía bien cuando la acompañaba, puesto que el resto del palacio la miraba con aún más desprecio que a la humana. Estaba acostumbrado a eso, no lo negaba, pero no sabía bien porqué había esperado que en aquel lugar fuera diferente. Dejó a un lado el montón de flores desarmadas que tenía en sus manos mientras se quitaba una espina que se había clavado en un momento de distracción.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si se... Rin, estoy bien, recuerda que sanaré rápido.

\- Oh, cierto -. Dijo soltando una risilla -. Bueno, de todos modos si te duele avísame.

\- Ya, tranquila, usted tenga cuidado, que si le pasa algo el amo se enojará conmigo.

\- No te preocupes, yo le diré que no es tu culpa ¿Si? Aparte él sabe que siempre me gustó hacer estas cosas.

\- Se nota...

La humana sonrió divertida antes de ponerse a cantar de forma infantil. Eso era algo que sorprendía en demasía tanto a la kitsune como a todos los youkai que observaban a la humana. No es que solo ella hubiera ido por propia voluntad al palacio de un gran señor demoníaco, sino el hecho de que estuviera en verdad disfrutando el estar allí ¿Es qué acaso estaba loca o qué?

\- Eh, Rin... ¿Cómo conoció al amo?

\- Pues... Fue hace varios años... Yo vivía en una aldea donde nadie me quería -. Comenzó a explicar, mientras su tono de voz se iba apagando -. No tenía amigos ni nada de eso, mi familia había muerto asesinada por unos bandidos, y la gente de la aldea no me quería. Así que yo solía ir al bosque cerca y buscar comida allí, rara vez conseguía algo, así que mayormente de lo que algunas mujeres me daban. En una de esas encontré al señor Sesshomaru herido en el bosque, así que pensé que necesitaría algo de comer, por lo que le lleve comida y agua.

\- ¿Hiciste eso? Me cuesta creer que el amo pudiera llegar a estar herido, he oído historias de él y en todas resulta vencedor.

\- Si... Pero esa vez no, la verdad creo que mucho no le gustó la comida que le llevé, pero al menos mostró preocupación por mi al verme herida. Los aldeanos me habían atacado al ver que me intentaba llevar un pez del río ¡No era para mi, era para el señor Sesshomaru!

La voz de la humana sonaba indignada, como si aquello fuera lo más obvio sobre la tierra. La hanyou solo soltó una risa apenas audible, enternecida por la indignación de su interlocutora, aunque algo indignada por la actitud de los aldeanos. Sabía de primera mano que la gente podía ser muy hiriente, pero le sorprendía que lo hicieran con uno de los suyos, más con una niña.

\- Ya, tranquila -. Dijo, esperando que se calmara -. Pero... ¿Y cómo es que terminaste viajando con el amo? Por la reacción del día en que les vi por primera vez no parece alguien que vaya recogiendo niñas humanas para criarlas en su palacio.

\- Oh, bueno... Fue... Poco después de que el señor Sesshomaru se recuperara, la aldea donde yo vivía fue atacada por unos lobos demoníacos. Intenté huir pero ellos me mataron.

Ai abrió los ojos como platos. Aquella última palabra le había dejado bastante sorprendida, inmediatamente miró de arriba a bajo a la humana, analizando su corporeidad mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro, para asegurarse de que estaba allí. Rin le miró extrañada, intentando descifrar que era lo que estaba pensando la otra.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te mataron? ¿Cómo estás aquí ahora?

\- El señor Sesshomaru me revivió, una de sus espadas, tenseiga, puede revivir gente. Cuando el señor Sesshomaru me revivió, me dejó que le siguiera, así que comencé a seguirle.

\- ¿Así? ¿Sin más?

Rin asintió brevemente, concentrada en acomodar bien una de las flores en aquella corona. La hanyou no podía más que sorprenderse de aquello. En su vida jamás había visto a un demonio tan poderoso interesarse en cuidar de una humana. Incluso entre los pocos semi-demonios que conocía, la amplia mayoría no habían sido concebidos en una noche de amor, sino más bien un demonio muy necesitado y una humana con mucha mala suerte. Suspiró largo rato pensando en eso, tratando de esquivar los pensamientos sobre sus propios padres y el final que habían tenido ambos.

\- Y tu Ai... ¿Cómo terminaste en esa caravana de esclavas?

La kitsune soltó un respingo antes de mover las manos de forma nerviosa. La verdad le agradaba mucho hablar con aquella humana, pero había cosas de su pasado, o la totalidad de este de lo que no quería hablar, y la caravana era una de esas cosas que estarían guardadas bajo un candado con demasiadas llaves, cadenas, cofres y demás. Echó una mirada distraída a Rin, quien le miraba esperando una respuesta, haciendo que la semi-demonio esquivara su mirada para mirar a lo lejos una rama de un árbol que en aquel momento parecía lo más interesante del mundo.

\- ¡Iré a por té! Vuelvo en un momento señorita Rin.

Y antes de que la humana protestara por tal formalidad, o por su escape tan inesperado, la silueta de Ai se perdía entre los pasillos rumbo a la cocina. Rin suspiró, preguntándose el porqué de aquella actitud en su nueva amiga. Siempre hacía lo mismo cada vez que le preguntaba algo de su pasado ¡Y ella le había contado que incluso había muerto! Al menos una de sus muertes. No era algo agradable para conversar, solía tener pesadillas sobre aquel hecho, más cuando hablaba sobre ellos. Definitivamente tendría que hablar con esa kitsune ¡Si no iba a responderle nada, que no preguntara tanto!

Resopló varias veces antes de volver a concentrarse en la corona. Si había perdido el hábito, estaba convencida de que hacía varios años podía hacer coronas mucho más bellas que aquella, debería ponerse a practicar más si quería que se vieran bonitas a sus propios ojos, no podía regalarle una cosa fea a Sesshomaru, él siempre le daba regalos de gran calidad. Y esta vez, esta vez quería hacerle un mínimo regalo, tal vez no fuera la cosa más alucinante sobre la faz de la tierra, pero al menos si lo hacía ella tenía un valor especial ¿No?

Suspiró mientras volteaba hacia la galería del palacio, observando a uno de los tantos guardias del palacio detenerse en su ronda un momento a vigilar aquella zona. La verdad se le hacía bastante extraño tantos guardias teniendo en cuenta el gran poder del señor del Oeste, había que ser bastante idiota para intentar asomarse con malas intenciones y esperar que aquel gran demonio no lo hiciera picadillo en el proceso. Siempre le había asombrado la facilidad con la que los demonios podían acabar con la vida de otros como si fuera lo más simple de la tierra. Bueno, tampoco que ellos entendieran mucho la mentalidad de los humanos ¿No? Sobretodo en cuanto a sentimientos.

Volvió a suspirar, dejando de ver al guardia y se centró en la artesanía entre sus manos. Siguió con ello un rato, canturreando por lo bajo, hasta que el ruido de algo haciéndose trizas le sacó de su mundo.


	4. ¿Cuántas colas tiene un Kitsune?

Eternamente agradecida por los reviews _maryamaya1976_ y _Milly Taisho_ :3 no me odien por como terminó el cap anterior, tengo esa mala costumbre de dejar las cosas sin "final".

 _Mia Liebheart_ :No sabes como me alegra ver que te gusta :3 No importa que sea breve el comentario, me emociona igual.

 _jmartingimenez_ : Creo que me conoces lo suficiente, y me has leído lo suficiente para saber que puedo ser incluso peor.

Como nota aparte, le prometí a un amigo que cambiaría de nombre al publicar el 5to capítulo. Solo aviso que a partir del siguiente cap pasaré a ser "Vic del Eien". Gracias :3

 **Disclaimer:** ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son creación y propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

En la sala de reuniones había solo dos demonios. Madre de hijo permanecían tranquilos, ella con una sonrisa burlona mientras su hijo mantenía una mirada que para cualquier otro sería una clara advertencia de que debía salir corriendo, pero no para la señora Irasue, no, ella disfrutaba molestar a su hijo y verlo enojado. Definitivamente podía decir orgullosa que era la única persona en la faz de la tierra en fastidiar al gran y poderoso Sesshomaru y vivir para contarlo, para repetirlo nuevamente y volver a contarlo.

\- Oh, huele a hanyou... Pero hay sangre de zorro... Por un segundo pensé que ya te habías divertido con la humana -. Dijo la inugami, tentando a su propia suerte al hablar de los puntos más sensibles - e irascibles - de su hijo, mestizos, descendencia y su protegida. El demonio clavó su fría mirada en su madre, una mirada aún más gélida de lo habitual, si es que eso era posible -. ¿Qué? No soy yo quien anda protegiendo humanos inservibles. Esas cosas las hacía tu padre y mira como terminó.

Esa mujer, esa maldita mujer estaba pidiendo a gritos que le atravesara el pecho con sus propias garras, de no ser su propia madre la estaría liquidando en aquel instante. Mantuvo su mirada firme en la mujer, aún con la misma expresión, no pensaba gastarse siquiera en hablarle.

\- Siempre tan conversador hijo mío. Le rompes el corazón a tu madre con tus silencios -. Comentó Irasue, con un fingido tono de dolor, y aún más fingida expresión de lamento -. Pero sabes que yo pienso en ti... Además de que tendrás que decidir pronto que hacer con esa humana, ella no tiene siglos para derretir tu corazón, y para cuando te des cuenta de eso puede ser demasiado tarde.

\- Largate -. Habló entonces el daiyoukai, estaba cansado de aquellas insinuaciones insidiosas de su madre. Él no era su padre y no perdería el tiempo amando a una humana que en menos de un parpadeo estaría muerta.

\- Y yo preocupándome por ti, que hijo más ingrato -. Exclamó la mujer antes de irse de la habitación con aires de ofendida, aunque era obvio que todo aquello era puro teatro.

Sesshomaru volvió a su "expresión" natural, observando la puerta de la sala cerrarse. Su madre siempre había sido un ser fastidioso, siempre había buscado la forma de irritarle y recientemente parecía haberse propuesto hacer estallar la nula paciencia de aquel demonio. Aunque debía admitir que los últimos comentarios no le irritaban por cómo los dijera ella, le irritaban por la pura verdad de sus palabras. Rin le era especial, no había dudas de ello ¿Pero la veía tan solo como su protegida? "no pienses idioteces Sesshomaru" se dijo a si mismo, escuchando como un juego de té se despedazaba contra el suelo cerca del jardín que había hecho construir para Rin hacia unos años. Siendo sincero, desde el momento en que la dejó en la aldea humana había vuelto a pisar ese lugar, adaptándolo poco a poco para que una humana pudiera habitarlo. Pero eso era algo que absolutamente nadie sabría jamás.

Se levantó con cierto deje de curiosidad, escuchando las exclamaciones de _su_ humana a lo lejos.

* * *

La humana volteó hacia donde provenía aquel ruido y abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a Ai, congelada en su lugar como presa de un hechizo. Se levantó, aún sosteniendo su arreglo floral con una mano mientras se acercaba, a la vez que una youkai se acercaba a limpiar el desastre que la hanyou parecía no haber notado. Algunos guardias voltearon a ver la escena, bastante molestos, no del hecho de que se rompiera un juego de té, era algo sumamente fútil, sino por tener a alguien inoperante entre la servidumbre del palacio.

\- Ey, Ai ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó Rin, notando que la kitsune apenas si daba muestras de seguir respirando. Apenas si parpadeó varias veces al oír su nombre.

Ai estaba aturdida, parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo peor. Rin se puso a un lado de ella y dirigió su vista hacía donde la semi-demonio estaba mirando, pero lo único que vio fue la parte de la galería que permitía ir al jardín donde ella estaba recién. Volteó nuevamente a ver a la mujer frente suyo y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, esperando a que reaccionara. Ai dio un pequeño brinco, volviendo a la realidad, posando ahora una mirada nerviosa en la humana quien ya estaba empezando a preocuparse bastante.

\- ¿Ai? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

\- Yo... No sé -. Murmuró agachando la mirada, notando bajo sus pies el desastre que había provocado al dejar caer la bandeja del té -. Lo arruiné -. Murmuró, tan bajo que la humana apenas si notó que había hablado.

\- Ey, tranquila, cuéntame.

\- No, deje señorita, deje que limpie este desastre -. Dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger los pedazos de cerámica que se habían repartido por el suelo, notando por primera vez que la humana estaba descalza, echó una mirada aterrada, buscando en el aire algún rastro de sangre que por suerte no llegó - ¡Señorita Rin! ¡Esta descalza!

\- No te preocupes por eso -. Le restó importancia la humana sonriendo - ¿Tu cómo estás? ¿Qué pasó?

\- Hablaremos de mi luego, si el amo ve esto, me matará por permitirlo, te llevaré lejos de aquí.

Y entonces, antes de que la humana pudiera siquiera oponerse a ello, fue levantada en brazos por la semi-demonio, quien a pesar de no tener ni la fuerza de un demonio puro ni la de un hombre siquiera, seguía siendo bastante capaz de cargar con la menuda figura de la señorita. Rin le miró con reproche mientras la pelirroja la dejaba en la otra punta del pasillo, a los pies de la escalera que la llevaría a su habitación.

\- Señorita, por favor, si va a caminar por aquí, colóquese algo en los pies, o espere al menos a que termine de limpiar. No quiero que se lastime.

\- Vamos Ai, no te preocupes por mis pies -. Pero al ver la expresión firme de la hanyou la humana no pudo más que suspirar resignada -. Esta bien, me calzaré, pero luego tenemos que hablar ¿Entendido?

Aquel tono de voz era extraño en la joven quien solía ser la amabilidad y la dulzura personificada, tal vez pasar tiempo con el peliplata le estaba forjando algo de carácter y si había alguien en aquel palacio que era particularmente sensible a las órdenes de la muchacha, era Ai. Esta no pudo más que reverenciar brevemente a la protegida del amo mientras se daba media vuelta para ir a limpiar los destrozos de hacia unos instantes.

Rin por su parte subió las escaleras bastante resignada, en verdad no le importaba ni un poco el poder lastimarse un poco con aquellos fragmentos, lo que si le estaba importando era la actitud que había tenido la híbrida. ¿Qué era lo que la había alterado a tal punto? ¿Por qué no lo decía abiertamente? Algo raro había allí, pero no sabía decir exactamente _qué_. Si algo caracterizaba a Ai era el recelo para hablar de su propia vida, con suerte si había llegado a sacarle la edad y que había sido su padre el humano. Eso le había llamado mucho la atención, conocía escasos semi-demonios y en ellos era siempre la madre la humana. Había querido preguntar por aquel humano, pero cuando ella le dijera que ya contaba con 354 años era claro que aquel hombre llevaba bastantes años muerto.

Tan cerrada estaba en sus pensamientos estaba que no notó la presencia del señor del oeste, chocando de frente con este quien le mirada intrigada. Si había alguien que jamás ignoraba su presencia era aquella humana. Rin se apartó, sorprendida de no haberlo notado, levantó la mirada hasta cruzarse con los ojos ambarinos que la observaban con curiosidad, haciendo que la castaña bajara la vista apenada, sintiéndose avergonzada de haber ignorado a su señor de tal forma.

\- Lo siento Señor Sesshomaru, estaba distraída.

\- ¿Qué fue aquel ruido?

Claramente Sesshomaru no se caracterizaba por mantener conversaciones amigables, las bromas y esas cosas. Hablaba lo estrictamente necesario y era algo a lo que todos estaban acostumbrados, incluso aquella humana que tanto desentonaba con su personalidad.

\- No sé que le pasó a Ai, estábamos en el jardín hablando, en realidad estaba hablando yo, ella suele hacer preguntas y pocos comentarios... Cuando le pregunté cómo había terminado en la caravana de esclavos salió disparada a la cocina diciendo que iba a preparar el té -. La humana se iba a cruzar de brazos cuando recordó que llevaba una corona de flores entre sus manos, las cuales tenía intención de obsequiarle al demonio. Observó un instante aquel arreglo y lo escondió detrás suyo, como si aquello no fuera digno de la vista del demonio -. Estuve un rato más en el jardín hasta que ¡Plaf! La vi petrificada, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Se le había caído la bandeja del té. Me acerqué a preguntarle que pasaba, pero no dijo nada, solo me alejó del accidente para que no me lastimara los pies... ¡Pero no me pasó nada!

El demonio le observó un instante analizando con mayor atención el aroma de la humana. Más allá del delicado olor a flores que la rodeaba, probablemente al haber pasado gran parte del día recogiendo y haciendo artesanías con ellas, no había olor a sangre o siquiera a haberse manchado con alguna gota de té. Al menos aquella hanyou no había hecho algo que la lastimara, y eso si que hubiera bastado para colmar su paciencia. No le agradaba su presencia ni de lejos, pero Rin se sentía cómoda con su compañía y todo fuera por tener a la humana en la mejor de las condiciones.

\- Señor Sesshomaru... - Surgió la voz de la muchacha quien intentaba no titubear -. Estuve practicando... ¡Y le hice esto! - Concluyó mientras le entregaba aquella corona de flores.

El inugami observó aquel objeto, en verdad no le interesaban ni las flores ni los adornos, por no decir que le parecía una total perdida de tiempo el gastar siquiera un instante en algo así, pero no iba a decir nada que pudiera afectar en mala manera a su protegida. Tomó la corona y la levantó con cuidado, para tenerla a la altura de sus ojos. No era ni de lejos un conocedor sobre aquellas cosas, pero si sabía que la humana solía hacer trabajos mejores, más prolijos y más delicados. Sopesó un breve instante comentarlo, pero imaginó que aquello seguro haría que ella llorara por un par de horas y detestaba el olor a sal de sus lágrimas.

\- Gracias -. Dijo él, haciendo que la castaña sonriera con ilusión y le diera un abrazo al gran demonio.

\- ¡Practicaré para hacer mejores! ¡Se lo prometo! - Dijo risueña mientras se separaba e iba a su habitación.

El demonio la vio alejarse antes de tomar dirección a su propio cuarto, una vez allí dejó la corona guardada en uno de los elegantes muebles vacíos. A decir verdad había pocas cosas que le interesara guardar, pero por alguna razón, le sabía a ironía que aquella efímera humana le regalara un aún más efímero arreglo floral.

Poco después del atardecer, la cena fue preparada para quienes tenían el honor de comer en el comedor principal. Allí se dispusieron las típicas tres bandejas de alimentos, dos de comida para demonios y una de comida para humanos. Casi de forma protocolar, Rin y Jaken llegaron primero, quedándose de pie frente a sus mesillas, en lo que llegaba el gran demonio blanco y se sentaba ante su bandeja, considerablemente más grande que la de los otros dos. Una vez él se sentó, los otros dos hicieron lo mismo para comenzar a comer.

Aquellos momentos de encuentro se habían vuelto los preferidos de la humana, donde podía reñir al pequeño demonio verde y Sesshomaru solo observaba. A vece este preguntaba sobre las clases que le había impuesto a la joven y sus avances sobre las mismas. Eran esos los más bonitos para ella, quien se sentía gratamente importante cuando él gastaba instantes en saber cómo había ido su día. No es como si algo en aquel palacio ocurriera sin que el peliplata lo supiera, por lo que preguntara por ello le parecía, en cierta forma, una gran muestra de cariño por parte del demonio.

\- ¡Mocosa! ¡Deja de comer tan rápido te vas a atragantar!

\- No se preocupe señor Jaken, es solo que la comida esta deliciosa.

\- ¡Mocosa escandalosa! ¡Deja de hacer ruido!

\- Señor Jaken, usted es quien grita.

Rin sacó la lengua infantilmente antes de seguir comiendo, ignorando las quejas sobre sus modales por parte del demonio verde quien se cayó al notar la mirada de su amo. La humana sonrió, aún más feliz con su pequeña "victoria" y siguió comiendo, ignorando la mirada del sapo.

\- Rin... ¿Qué le pasó a la híbrida? - Preguntó Jaken mirando a la humana -. La vi en la cocina y estaba poniendo a todos nerviosos por la forma en que movía sus colas.

\- ¿Eh? Yo no le hice nada, solo... Se asustó y no sé porqué.

\- Esa tipa tiene algo.

\- ¿Esta preocupado señor Jaken?

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Mocosa insolente! Solo quiero asegurarme que en este palacio la gente sabe hacer las cosas que le corresponde. No es decoroso que una sirvienta del amo ande fastidiando al resto.

Rin resopló ante aquello último, en verdad estaba preocupada por la hanyou y no la había visto desde aquel incidente en la tarde. Terminó de comer bastante desganada, algo que ninguno de los dos demonios pasó por alto, pero prefirieron no hacer preguntas sobre el tema. Una vez Sesshomaru terminara con su comida se levantó de su lugar y se retiró del comedor, siendo seguido momentos después por la humana y el sapo, aunque cada uno con dirección hacia sus respectivos cuartos.

La muchacha notó a Ai en la puerta de su habitación moviendo las manos de forma bastante nerviosa, ni hablar de sus colas o sus orejas que parecían estar escuchando más que cualquier otro demonio sobre la tierra. Cuando vio a la humana soltó un respingo antes de voltear a todos lados, esperando que no hubiera nadie más en aquel pasillo. Rin se acercó con cautela, intentando no alterar más a la híbrida quien parecía estar a punto de estallar de los nervios.

\- ¿Ai? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres hablar? Ven, pasa.

\- Yo... Si.

Ambas entraron en la habitación más decorada de la casa. Aquel cuarto era el único lugar repleto de armarios y muebles en general de gran calidad, sin contar que contenían tanto exquisitas vestimentas como los más delicados adornos. Rin se sentó en el borde de su futón, mientras Ai cerraba la puerta y se sentaba cerca de la humana, mirando de pequeños ratos la puerta de la habitación. Tras unos momentos se tranquilizó, siendo su única seña de nervios el movimiento constante de sus colas.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Ai? - Preguntó Rin, sin rodeos, mientras la aludida suspiraba, tomando valor para hablar, posando su mirada en la joven.

\- Yo... Le comenté de mi edad, por lo que usted dedujo que mi padre, un humano había muerto por vejez ¿No? Sería extraño ver un humano vivir cien años, ni hablar más de eso -. Comenzó a decir, con voz acelerada, mientras la muchacha delante suyo asentía repetidamente -. Mi padre no falleció por la edad, señorita. Mi padre fue asesinado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? - Preguntó la castaña observando con gran preocupación a la hanyou.

\- Fue asesinado, por un demonio kitsune, él ansiaba poseer a mi madre, no sé si solo quería tenerla un momento o si en verdad quería hacerla su compañera... Mi madre le rechazó, tantas veces que él creyó que se iba con un demonio de gran poder y por eso no veía las ventajas de estar con él... Pero no era así, mi madre había conocido un comerciante de telas, era un humano muy joven, tendría tu edad, pero físicamente, a pesar de la edad de mi madre, ella se veía más joven. Pocos meses después de conocerse, mi madre quedó embarazada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido?

La híbrida asintió, con un deje de molestia en la mirada. Rin agachó el rostro, algo avergonzada de haber molestada a su amiga.

\- El tema fue... Mi madre no estaba marcada, no tenía el veneno de ningún macho en su piel, lo que significaba que su pareja "no se hacía cargo" del niño. En realidad, es que los humanos no marcan a sus parejas. En un principio creyeron que era un demonio de poca monta y que el youki de mi madre era mucho más poderosa ¡una kitsune de nueve colas con un demonio de una! Para muchos era un horror... Pero cuando el embarazo llegó a su fin, la respuesta era obvia. No era un demonio mi padre, era un humano.

\- ¿Y... Tu padre... Qué hizo?

\- Mi padre estuvo con mi madre todo el tiempo que pudo, procuró todos los cuidados que pudiera darle a mi madre, vivió con nosotras los primeros años de mi vida... Hasta que un día su olor desapareció.

\- ¿Las abandonó? - Preguntó sorprendida la humana, abriendo los ojos. Ai negó con la cabeza - ¿Qué le...? ¿Fue asesinado? - Ai asintió.

\- Mi madre dijo que fue un accidente, pero un siglo después me contó que en realidad había sido asesinado. Otro siglo después, me dijo quien fue.

En ese momento Rin comprendió todo.

\- ¿El asesino esta en el palacio?

Ai asintió nuevamente.


	5. Palabras

Gracias totales a _Rinmy Uchiha_ y _gcfavela_ por sus reviews x3 A todos, perdón por tardar, tenía el capítulo casi cocinado hace unos día pero surgieron varias cosas que me hicieron posponer la publicación.

PD: Jony, be happy, ahora soy Vic del Eien.

PD2: No me gusta este editor de texto que hace lo que se le ocurre ¬¬  
 **  
Disclaimer:** ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son creación y propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

La humana se revolvía en sueños, o mejor dicho, en pesadillas. No era alguien con demasiados temores, desde hacia tiempo había encontrado seguridad. Pero sus recuerdos, de los recuerdos no se puede huir y allí estaba ella, enfrentándose a los mismos recuerdos, una y otra vez.

Primero, la muerte de su familia. Los veía perecer ante aquellos bandidos, su sangre desparramada por la cabaña, las llamas, los gritos, a los sobrevivientes desesperados buscando a su familia. El caos era orden en ese monento. Y luego... Luego seguía lo peor.

La aldea volvía a arder, la gente volvía a gritar, pero ella no, ella no tenía una voz, una fuerza que le permitiera expresar su miedo, su terror a que aquellas criaturas acabaran con su vida. Se sentía débil, aún más pequeña y diminuta de lo que era normalmente. Cuando se echó a correr un lobo ya había notado su presencia. Al igual que siempre, ella corría hasta tropezar con la rama de un árbol. Caía, se raspaba las rodillas, pero no importaba, en ese momento el lobo saltaba sobre su espalda y le clavaba los colmillos en el cuello, ella apenas tenía tiempo de ver el pelaje castaño antes de morir.

Era la primera pesadilla que tenía en el palacio, luego de tenerla cuatro días seguidos se percató que el pelaje del lobo ahora rojo, y la noche siguiente a la que Sesshomaru se fuera a realizar un viaje de reconocimiento en las tierras del Oeste se dio cuenta que lo que la mataba no era un lobo, sino un zorro.

Despertó alterada, con unas ojeras que bien podrían identificarla como una semi-demonio mapache... Omitiendo su olor, claro esta. Rin permaneció al menos 20 minutos observando la capa media del kimono que había usado el día anterior. Lentamente reaccionó, dándose cuenta de lo idiota que era el estar así. Se levantó de un salto, juntó aquella pieza de ropa y se colocó otro kimono. Se miró un momento en un espejo, preguntándose cómo era que existían tantos kimonos de tan excelente calidad en un solo lugar. Suspiró un instante antes de salir para el comedor donde le servirían el desayuno. Jaken también se había ido con su señor por lo que comía sola en aquella gran sala. Bueno, sola. En el momento en que el peliplata había puesto un pie fuera del palacio la guardia se había triplicado, por lo que la muchacha siempre estaba bajo la atenta mirada de algún youkai. Ella sabía cual era la razón, y por mucho desagrado que pudieran llegar a tenerle, todos aquellos poderosos seres sabían que si al volver el amo la humana tenía siquiera un cabello menos serían aniquilados en un instante. Así que Rin comía con dos guardias franqueando la puerta.

Luego de comer salió del lugar rumbo a una de las habitaciones inferiores donde solían enseñarle sobre ciertos elementos protocolares, aquel día tocaba caligrafía. Abrió la puerta y se inclinó saludando a su instructora cuando al levantar la mirada observo a la gran inugami.

\- Señora Irasue, no sabía que estaba usted aquí -. Dijo Rin, tratando de mantener la compostura. Su primer encuentro con aquella dama había terminado en ella muerta (y resucitada de nuevo), por lo que no tenía la mejor de las imágenes sobre la madre de Sesshomaru.

\- Tranquila niña, no estoy aquí para hacerte daño. Se que mi hijo partió por unas semanas y consideré que era mejor que alguien te cuidara, no me fio de tanto guardia -. Expresó con tomo confidente la youkai -. Vamos, cierra la puerta, debes continuar tus clases.

Rin asintió mientras cerraba la puerta y se sentaba frente a los elementos de escritura. Por un segundo pensó que la instructora estaba allí, pero tras una mirada rápida se dio cuenta que no había nadie más que ellas dos, aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido ante la demonio quien sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Esperas a tu instructora? Créeme, puedo con esto ¿o crees que dejé la educación de mi hijo en manos de otra persona?

\- Yo no... Esto... ¿Eh? ¿Usted educó al señor Sesshomaru? - Rin miraba sorprendida a aquella mujer, jamás se la hubiera imaginado criando a un pequeño Sesshomaru. La breve imagen de aquello le hizo sonreír, pensando cómo sería ella de madre... Aunque luego volvió a la realidad, pensando que era imposible tener un hijo con aquellos maravillosos rasgos. Irasue arqueó una ceja, intentando descifrar la actitud soñadora de la humana.

\- Claro que yo críe a mi hijo, los inugami somos muy apegados a nuestras crías, aunque estas sean ingratas y no noten el sacrificio que hacemos por ellos -. Respondió la inugami con falsa indignación -. Así que espero que tu seas mejor que el mal agradecido de mi hijo. Ya, a practicar, ya preparé la tinta, observa bien como hago.

\- Si señora.

Aquella clase pasó inusitadamente rápido para la humana quien creía que la madre del Señor del Oeste era mucho más terrible. Resultó ser totalmente diferente a lo esperado, en realidad Irasue era una gran instructora y tenía un deje maternal en su accionar. Aquello si que le sorprendía, tenía la idea de que aquella mujer no se iba a preocupar tanto por ella ni en su imaginación.

El accionar de la inugami se repitió a lo largo de las dos semanas siguientes, siendo una instructora dedicada a la humana, quien aún no podía asociar la imagen de aquella poderosa youkai gastando segundos (y en verdad que para una youkai así aquello eran menos que segundos) en educarla. Claro que solo en sus "clases" se veían, y en algunas comidas, fuera de eso, parecía que la señora del Oeste desaparecía con el viento, ni hablar si Ai se encontraba cerca como en aquel momento. Ambas tomaban té en una de las galerías, observando las hojas de algunos árboles caer, manteniendo una conversación animada, pero bastante fútil. Un guardia se acercó a las mujeres, inclinándose con respeto ante la humana quien siempre se avergonzaba ante aquel gesto.

\- Señorita Rin, ha llegado esta carta para usted -. Dijo de forma ceremonial el guardia mientras le entregaba la misiva a la joven quien la tomó con gesto sorprendido.

\- ¿Para mi? Probablemente sea de la señora Kagome -. Musitó Rin mientras abría la carta y comenzaba a leerla a gran velocidad. Al finalizarla se quedó extrañada, como si no comprendiera lo que había leído.

\- ¿Señorita Rin? ¿Sucede algo?

La humana no respondió, le dio la nota a la hanyou y agachó la mirada. Ai tomó la carta, pensando que tal vez traería malas noticias de la aldea de la humana.

\- "Decide, no tienes el tiempo de ellos" -. Leyó en voz alta, observando a la humana a su lado -. ¿Qué significa señorita?

\- No me llames señorita -. Dijo Rin con voz apagada.

\- Rin... ¿A qué se refieren?

\- Yo... No lo sé -. Murmuró tan bajo que de no ser por su oído sobrehumano, Ai no hubiera escuchado nada -. Voy a tomar un baño, estaré a tiempo para cenar.

Antes siquiera de que pudiera objetar algo, la humana se había perdido al doblar el pasillo, dejando a la hanyou hecha un mar de dudas ¿No tienes el tiempo de ellos? ¿Qué era lo que Rin tenía que decidir?

* * *

Aquel lugar era enorme, se suponía que era un baño privado, pero más un baño comunal del tamaño que tenía. Allí, en un rincón, Rin estaba casi hundida, abrazada a sus rodillas repasando las palabras que había leído. En su mente intentaba descifrar quién la habría enviado, desconociendo totalmente aquella letra. No era de la señora Kagome, ni del monje Miroku, mucho menos de la señora Sango. ¿Sería de Kohaku? No, la letra del muchacho era algo más ordenada que aquella ¿Shippo? No, él solía dibujar los caracteres de forma más redondeada ¿Quién? ¿Toshiro? Tal vez... ¿Pero y qué quería decir? ¿No tener el tiempo de ellos? ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

 _Rin ¿Te has acostumbrado a vivir en el pueblo?_  
 _¿No te haz sentido intimidada?_  
 _¿Usaste el kimono que te di el otro día?_  
 _Cuando estés en problemas, ansiosa o triste, o cualquier otro sentimiento,_  
 _no dudes en llamarme, vendré por ti inmediatamente._  
 _Incluso si estamos separados..._  
 _Si tu dices mi nombre,_  
 _vendré absolutamente hasta ti._  
 _Si no puedes hablar, puedes silbar,_  
 _silba entre los dedos si así te gusta._  
 _La distancia no significa nada._  
 _Nuestros corazones están conectados._  
 _Con el poder de la confianza_  
 _no hay nada que temer,_  
 _basta con tener este sentimiento._  
 _Debería ser suficiente_  
 _para llenar tu corazón._  
 _Es por eso que esta bien_  
 _que las cosas sigan como están... Por ahora._  
 _Tenemos mucho tiempo,_  
 _puedes examinar tu corazón a su propio ritmo._  
 _Hasta entonces... Cuidate por ti misma.  
_

Las palabras llegaron casi como un suspiro a su cabeza. Recordándolas por primera vez en varios años, sintiéndolas tan cálidas como la primera vez en que las hubiera escuchado. En un primer momento no las había entendido del todo pero ahora que las rememoraba ¿Significaban acaso que el gran señor del Oeste, el demonio más poderoso de todos, el inalcanzable Sesshomaru sentía algo por... ella? La idea se le hacía absurda, hilarante, grotesca... Y a la vez, algo en su interior quería creer que aquello no era nada menos que la más pura y sincera verdad. Suspiró, sabiendo que por mucho que se devanara los sesos en aquel momento, no tendría ninguna respuesta.

Necesitaba hablar con su señor, hablar sobre aquellas palabras que parecían haber desaparecido para llegar con toda la fuerza de un _tsunami_. Pero su señor no estaba en el palacio ¿Y si lo llamaba? ¿En verdad funcionaría? Movió los labios, gesticulando un "Señor Sesshomaru" que jamás sonó. Se metió bajo el agua completamente, tratando de limpiar sus nervios, juntando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde. Una vez sacó la cabeza del agua se dispuso a silbar con los dedos hasta que un sonrojo le detuvo. Estaba en el baño. Desnuda. No era lugar ni situación para hablar de sentimientos con el daiyoukai más imponente de todos.

Terminó de bañarse rápidamente, vistiéndose con ropas limpias que había dispuesto antes. Se observó largo rato, sopesando si aquella idea tenía sentido. Era cierto que el peliplata tenía un oído exageradamente agudo, incluso entre los youkai sobresalían sus sentidos, pero escucharla silbar, cuando probablemente estuviera del otro lado del mapa era pedir demasiado. Soltó una risa nerviosa ante la idea, mientras caminaba distraída hacia el comedor.

Abrió la puerta sin mucho interés hasta notar que en su lugar, había un demonio verde, de apariencia similar a un sapo. La humana corrió hacia él, abrazándolo mientras lo levantaba del suelo, ahogando los gritos de indignación del youkai.

\- ¡Señor Jaken! ¡Lo extrañé mucho! - Exclamó la humana quien no soltaba al sapo de ninguna manera.

\- ¡Ya! ¡Bajame mocosa! ¡Me estás asfixiando! ¡Rin! ¡Rin!

\- Tranquilo señor Jaken, no le va a pasar nada -. Respondió restando importancia la humana, mientras dejaba al indignado youkai en el suelo. Este se acomodó frente a su bandeja de comida, haciendo una seña a Rin para que ella fuera a la suya.

\- ¿Solo dos? ¿El señor Sesshomaru no vino con usted, señor Jaken? - Preguntó algo decepcionada la joven.

\- El amo volverá cuando termine con lo que debía hacer, así que espero que te hayas comportado en su ausencia ¡Le informaré de cualquier desastre que hayas hecho! - Amenazó molesto el youkai, observando a su interlocutora sentarse, ignorando sus palabras completamente.

Jaken suspiró largo rato, sentándose después de un rato, bastante molesto con el desinterés de la joven. ¿Es que acaso esa mocosa no podía prestarle atención? Al menos pedía 5 minutos. Le echó una mirada, observando que comía de forma alegre, como siempre. No lo iba a admitir nunca, pero se había preocupado bastante por lo que pudiera ocurrir mientras su amo y él estuvieran lejos.

Aquella cena fue bastante animada, a pesar de que el demonio estuvo más concentrado en su comida que en responder y/o mantener conversación con la humana, aunque una vez terminó de comer, se quedó conversando con ella, a pesar del sueño y las cabezadas que daba de a ratos, haciendo que la castaña soltara risas. Ella se levantó primero de su lugar, agradeciendo su comida y se dirigió a su habitación, pensando nuevamente en las palabras de su señor.

Una vez allí abrió la ventana de su habitación de par en par, observando la hermosa luna menguante que le recordaba demasiado a la que poseía el gran inugami. Suspiró con nostalgia, sintiendo la brisa del otoño inundar su ser. Soltó una breve risa divertida, como quien esta por hacer una travesura y silbó con los ojos cerrados, pensando en lo ridículo que era aquello.


	6. ¿Por qué jugaría contigo?

Gracias _gcfavela_ por el review, se que merezco el infierno con el final que le estoy dando a los capítulos.

A _Mia Liebheart_ , mi lectora fiel *-* También adoro a Irasue, y espero que este cap te haga feliz.

A _La Rozeta_ ¿Cómo no tomar en cuenta ESA declaración? Era muy necesario y TENÍA que ponerla.

Para el resto... THIS CHAPTER IS THE CHAPTER.

 **Disclaimer** : ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son creación y propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Silbó, una y otra vez, sin abrir los ojos esperando que quizás aquello arruinaría el gesto. Suspiró tras un rato, antes de murmurar "señor Sesshomaru, quiero verlo" de forma apenas audible. Abrió los ojos, esperando que aquel gran ser apareciera frente suyo, pero allí no había más que el cielo. Resopló bastante resignada, retirándose a un costado para ponerse la yukata de noche. Se volvió a acercar a la ventana, llamando nuevamente al demonio, convenciéndose de que aquello no era más que una estupidez. ¿Cómo iba a escucharla? Seguramente toda la servidumbre del palacio se estaría riendo en aquel momento de ella, pensando en la estupidez de los humanos. Se cruzó de brazos bastante molesta con aquella idea, para luego sentir que en verdad era una tontería.

Resopló nuevamente y se metió en su futón, pensando en que mañana sería un mejor día. Se mordió la lengua, esperando no volver a tener la misma pesadilla que llevaba ya varias semanas en su cabeza. Para su sorpresa, en verdad no tuvo pesadillas, ni siquiera soñó algo. Solo la tranquilidad de un verdadero descanso le acompañó aquella noche, despertando al día siguiente con una paz y tranquilidad energías renovadas se levantó de un salto del futón, se vistió mientras canturreaba y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Para su sorpresa allí había al menos seis guardias, franqueando el pasillo.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- El amo Sesshomaru ordenó que no salga hoy de su habitación.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué?

\- Órdenes son órdenes, vuelva a su habitación, la híbrida le traerá su comida.

-Pero...

-Rin, haz caso por una vez en ti vida.

-¡Señor Jaken! ¿Usted sabe que esta pasando?

El youkai carraspeó, observando a todos los guardias, luego señalo la entrada del cuarto de la humana quien entró con resignación seguida por el sapo. Jaken se mantuvo de pie mientras la joven se sentaba, algo desanimada.

\- ¿Por qué es todo esto, señor Jaken?

\- Rin... Hubo ataques en zonas demasiado cercanas a palacio y hoy han venido emisarios del Este. El amo bonito no quiere que te pase nada ¡así que hasta que no vuelva no salgas de aquí ! ¡Si te llega a pasar algo, mocosa, el amo me va a matar!

\- Entiendo señor Jaken, no se preocupe, me portaré bien -. Respondió sonriendo, mientras el youkai suavizaba el gesto.

\- Rin. El amo ordenó te diera esto -. Dijo dándole con bastante solemnidad una pequeña caja de madera. La humana se apresuró a tomarla y antes de poder responder el demonio sapo se había ido.

Suspiró largo rato y abrió la caja. En su interior no había más que un collar de cuentas, lo observó con cuidado, notando que cada una de las cuentas tenía una pequeña luna en su interior, y que cada una se correspondía con cada fase lunar. Lo guardó con cuidado en la caja y a esta en uno de sus roperos al momento en que Ai entraba con una gran bandeja de comida.

\- Señorita Rin, le traje su comida -. Dijo la hanyou dejando aquella gran bandeja en el centro de la habitación.

\- Te dije que no me dijeras señorita -. Respondió la humana sentándose a comer.

\- Lo siento seño... Rin, una se acostumbra, además el amo prefiere que le llamemos así -. Respondió, manteniéndose sentada cerca de la humana -. Disculpe la pregunta.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Por qué se la pasó silbando ayer en la noche?

La humana tragó bastante rápido, sintiendo sus mejillas tomar color. Intentó no mirar a la híbrida, quien la miraba bastante sorprendida de aquella reacción.

\- Yo... Este...

\- No tiene que responder si no quiere, perdone si fue una pregunta impertinente.

Rin asintió mientras le daba un gran trago a su taza de té. No le gustaba dejar aquella pregunta sin respuesta pero prefería omitir hablar de aquello. Explicar el trabalenguas de su señor no era algo que él querría que haga. Sintió sus mejillas volver a colorearse al pensar en eso, pero trató de disimularlo (sin mucho éxito) para que la hanyou no lo notara, esta simplemente se quedó observándola como si no notara todos los exagerados gestos de la humana.

\- Por cierto, aquí le dejo la nota que le entregaron ayer, con todo el revuelo que hay no me pareció conveniente dejarla suelta por ahí.

\- Uhm, buena idea...

Luego de que terminara su comida, Ai levantó la bandeja y salió de la habitación, dejando a Rin revolcándose de aburrimiento en el suelo. Nunca le había agradado la idea de estarse quieta demasiado tiempo, y quedarse encerrada en aquella habitación era un desafío total a su forma de ser. Resopló nuevamente, bastante resignada. Si allí había más youkais que los del palacio seguramente se molestarían con una humana, no es como que prefiriera estar entre humanos, así que mejor le convenía no hacer algo que forzara a su señor a devolverlo a la aldea.

Al pensar en la aldea donde había vivido algunos años recordó a las personas importantes en ella, y que no les había escrito ni una sola vez desde que llegó al palacio. A decir verdad ni siquiera esperaba estar en un palacio, sino se imaginaba viajar a quién sabe dónde, siguiendo lo que su gran señor decidiera hacer. Esa idea sonaba bastante mejor que estar encerrada en el palacio, dando vueltas en el suelo como si aquello hiciera pasar el tiempo de alguna forma. Tiempo... La palabra le golpeó en la cara, como si el viento mismo hubiera hecho acto de presencia en aquel lugar.

Tiempo... Tiempo ¿No tener el tiempo de ellos? _Ellos_ , de pronto se le hacía tan claro que no era plural, no. Quien enviara la misiva se refería a un solo demonio, a un daiyoukai de cabello color plata y mirada ambarina. Rin se golpeó la cabeza mientras cerraba fuerte los ojos, queriendo apartar demasiados pensamientos de su cabeza hasta que alguien le detuvo. Abrió los ojos dispuesta a gritarle a quien interrumpiera pero ahí estaba él. Oh, si, el gran Señor del Oeste, Sesshomaru mismo, estaba allí, deteniendo una de sus actitudes más infantiles de todas.

\- Se... Señor Sesshomaru -. Titubeó, sintiéndose particularmente avergonzada por su actitud.

\- Me llamaste.

\- Yo... ¿Me escuchó?

\- Así es.

La humana se quedó perpleja ante aquellas palabras mientras el demonio la liberaba de su agarre, permitiendo que ella dejara caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. La idea de que aquel gran demonio le hubiera escuchado, que en verdad le hubiera prestado atención, que aquel silbido no fuera tan idiota como en verdad había creído. Levantó la mirada, observando la mirada de aquel demonio, sorprendiéndose que a pesar de que su expresión permanecía igual, había cierta calidez en su mirada. Sonrió casi sin pensarlo mientras se ponía de pie para observarlo mejor.

\- Señor Sesshomaru -. Comenzó a decir, tomando aire y valor de donde no tenía -. ¿Recuerda el trabalenguas de hace unos años? Pensé que me había olvidado... Pero no, ahí están, todas las palabras, por eso lo llamé. Quería hablar con usted, quería decirle lo que había pensado ¿Sabe? En la aldea pensé mucho en eso, pero no entendía muy bien qué era lo que sentía, pero ahora si, ahora sé que es lo que quiero.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que deseas? - Preguntó con voz calma el señor del oeste, colocando una mano debajo del mentón de la humana, haciendo que esta mantuviera firme su mirada en él.

\- Mi corazón dice -. Comenzó a decir, tomando bastante aire -. Que lo quiero a usted.

Antes siquiera de poder articular algo más, el gran demonio había posado sus labios sobre los de la humana, un beso, un contacto, cargado de tantas emociones que era increíble pensar que aquel temible ser tuviera algo más que odio e ira en su interior. La abrazó por la cintura, acercándola más a él, mientras ella enredaba sus brazos tras su cuello, sintiendo ansias de más, de no separarse nunca de aquel ser.

El aire se hizo necesario, y se separaron, tomando aquel elemento que se les hacía tan necesario. Se volvieron a mirar un instante, mientras la humana volvía a esconder la mirada bajo su cabello, sorprendiendo, y molestando un poco, al demonio, quien volvió a levantar el rostro de la humana, para que le mirara.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- ¡Si lo estoy! - Respondió con cierto deje de indignación en su voz -. Es solo que... ¿Usted en verdad me quiere?

Aquella pregunta le molestaba, no, era algo más que molestia ¿Cómo podía ella dudar de sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo podía creer que no la quería? Se había rebajado a declararle de manera abierta sus sentimientos ya una vez, le había proporcionado todo cuidado posible, la había traído a su palacio donde tenía a una legion de demonios sumamente poderosos siguiendo cada una de sus órdenes, se había apersonado ante un llamado de lo más infantil en un momento cuanto menos crítico y aún así... Dudaba. Aquello no solo le molestaba, sino que en parte le dolía... Si, dolor era aquello, dolor de no poder demostrar, a ojos de una humana, la forma en la que él, el gran Sesshomaru, amaba.

\- Rin. ¿Crees que estoy jugando?

\- ¡No! Claro que no... Es solo que usted siempre dice que no le agradan los humanos, que los odia. Y yo soy una humana, que prefiere la compañía de demonios ¡Que prefiere su compañía! Pero sigo siendo humana.

\- Rin. ¿Confías en mi?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, más que la repentina aparición del demonio, más que el hecho de que él sintiera algo por ella, de la cruda realidad que se había enamorado de un demonio que odiaba a los humanos. ¡Claro que confiaba en él! ¡Siempre lo había hecho! ¿Cómo no hacerlo? La había cuidado cuando nadie más, la había tomado como un ser real cuando el resto del mundo la había olvidado y él la había protegido, le había devuelto la vida, dos veces, y ahora estaba allí, correspondiendo a unos sentimientos tan humanos...

\- Si señor Sesshomaru.

\- Cierra los ojos.

Hizo caso, sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago mientras sentía al demonio cada vez más cerca. Este corrió parte del kimono de la joven, haciendo que esta se planteara _qué_ era lo que pretendía el inugami con aquello, avergonzándose en pensar de que aquello pudiera llegar a mayores. La idea, siendo sincera, no le desagradó en lo absoluto.

Tan distraída en sus pensamientos estaba que no notó el contacto del demonio hasta que él clavara sus dientes en la parte baja de su cuello. Aquello la dejó helada, con cierto miedo incluso, aferrándose a las ropas de su señor tratando de no caer. Sintió la lengua del peliplata recorrer aquella zona y se sorprendió aún más cuando, tras aquel particular accionar volviera a mirarla a los ojos.

\- No tienes por qué dudar de mi, ahora y nunca.

\- ¿Qué... Qué fue eso?

\- Te he marcado.

\- ¿Marcado? ¿A qué se refiere?

\- A que a partir de ahora, cualquiera que te huela sabrá que eres mi compañera.

Aquello... Simplemente la dejó si palabras ¿ella? ¿Compañera del gran Sesshomaru? Eso era un sueño, un extraño y maravilloso sueño el cual jamás había demostrado. En verdad siempre había querido pasar sus días con el inugami, pero jamás había osado siquiera pensar en que él la tomaría de tal forma, tan directa.

\- Yo...

\- Descansa Rin, te inyecté parte de mi veneno para marcarte. No te hará daño, pero tal vez tardes unos días en acostumbrarte.

\- Entiendo... Quedese conmigo.

\- No me iré.

Ella simplemente sonrió, sintiendo un profundo ardor en su cuello, no estaba preparada para algo así, ni para que Sesshomaru la levantara y la depositara sobre su futón, mucho menos que en aquel particular día él no se moviera de su lado, temiendo haberse sobrepasado.

Poco después del atardecer, mientras la humana dormitaba, un guardia tocó la puerta, haciendo que el peliplata posara su mirada en la puerta y murmurara un "habla" que de no ser por tratarse de youkais no lo hubieran siquiera notado.

\- Los emisarios quieren conocer a la hembra marcada y saber si esta irá a la guerra que se aproxima -. Dijo el guardia en el mismo tono de voz que su amo.

\- Diles que la Gran Señora del Oeste se presentará cuando yo lo disponga y que no irá a ninguna guerra.

\- A la orden amo.


	7. Vientos de Cambio

Gracias por los reviews a _gcfavela_ , _La Rozeta_ , _maryamaya1976_ , _Rinnu_ y _Celeste_ sepan que sin su apoyo no seguiría esta historia x3

A _Mia Liebheart_ y _Milly Taisho_ , perdonen estos finales de cap, pero acá quería hacer mucho hincapié en que la historia no iba a terminar con tanto cabo suelto. Y si, esa nota va a tener su participación. Gracias por seguirme *-* las adoro.

A _jmartingimenez_ : creo que me conoces lo suficiente para saber lo que se viene...

A _Begeles_ : Pues iba a decirles, que si no conocían el audio, que se pusieran ya mismo a escucharlo porque es un MUST. Lo de la mordida, justamente quería hacer eso, siempre leo que la marca durante el "snu snu" (así le llamo con mis amigos :P ), pero me pareció que dada la inmensa paciencia que le tiene Sesshomaru a Rin, él podía esperar un poco más a que Rin se terminara de acoplar a la idea ser la compañera de su señor.

PD: yo también me emocioné cuando dijo "La Gran Señora del Oeste", estaba super fangirleando mi propio fic x3  
PD2: Pido disculpas por la tardanza :C cambié muchas veces de idea sobre este cap y esto fue lo que decidí al final.

 **Disclaimer:** ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son creación y propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Lo increíble había sucedido, esa era la única forma en que todos podían referirse a aquel hecho. El Gran Señor del Oeste había (¡Al fin!) tomado una compañera, pero lo que nadie había siquiera llegado a imaginar ni en la más retorcida mente era que aquel poderoso daiyoukai eligiera, de entre todo ser, a una humana. Una simple y común humana. No sabía luchar, no sabía de magia, apenas si sabía comportarse en público (o eso habían oído, porque aquella mujer permanecía en el más absoluto anonimato para la sociedad demoníaca) y ahora era la compañera definitiva del demonio más poderoso. Claro que aquel que osara siquiera insinuar que aquella mujer no era merecedora de tanto probablemente terminaría hecho picadillo para la cena. Un riesgo que nadie estaba dispuesto a correr.

Pero si los demonios estaban sorprendidos de aquel cambio, Rin estaba en una nube. Desde que conocía al peliplata había soñado con pasar sus días con él, primero como un protector, incluso un amigo a veces, pero a medida que crecía y comenzaba a cambiar su visión sobre aquel ser, no podía aún asimilar que él la mirara con los mismos ojos que ella ahora. Bueno, incluso él se le había declarado hacía varios años, pero eran palabras que su mente infantil no había logrado comprender del todo, no como ahora donde el demonio admitía ante todos que ella era su compañera. Y vaya que significaba mucho para ella. Incluso que la marcara, algo que conocía poco, pero por lo que había hablado tanto con el peliplata como con la hanyou era un gran significado, ningún youkai marca a una hembra a menos que en verdad la quiera como compañera de por vida. Ni la boda más ostentosa se equiparaba al saber que aquel demonio se había tomado el trabajo de reconocerla en el lenguaje demoníaco como su pareja.

Y el palacio... El palacio del Oeste era la definición misma del caos. No un caos visible, todo funcionaba como "debiera", pero era aquello lo que desconcertaba a toda la servidumbre. Aquella humana que había llegado hacía nada, a la que habían debido mostrar respeto por ser la protegida del amo, ahora era la gran señora del lugar. ¡Una humana! Era casi un insulto, demonios inclinándose ante una humana ¡Eso era un escándalo! ¡Un absoluto escándalo! Pero ay de aquel que dijera algo, todos allí sabían que el amo no era alguien para tomar a la ligera, así que ponían buena cara mientras servían a aquella chiquilla. Claro que no todos la detestaban, algunos incluso habían comenzado a apreciarla al ver la sencillez de su persona, no exigía que la adoraran y era bastante permisiva con ellos, algo que claramente el amo no iba a ser nunca.

Pero había tres seres que estaban en verdad felices por aquella unión, la primera, y la única que lo demostraba de forma sincera, era Ai, quien veía con admiración como la humana había cautivado el gélido corazón del demonio, orando para sus adentros que aquello no tuviera un final similar al de sus padres. Jaken por su parte, si bien se comportaba como siempre con la humana, estaba gratamente feliz con aquel hecho, en verdad no creía que hubiera hombre sobre la tierra digno de aquella humana, y el amo Sesshomaru era tal vez el que más se acercara a ese ideal. Y por último, para sorpresa de varios, la antigua gran señora del Oeste, Irasue. Claro que ella no había hecho un anuncio público sobre la compañera de su hijo, pero el hecho de haber visitado varias veces a la humana, y haberse preocupado por continuar impartiendo clases sobre los deberes de ser alguien importante en la sociedad demoníaca demostraban que de alguna forma, estaba feliz por aquella unión.

Y con tal panorama, con tantas reacciones, con una guerra tocando la puerta, la nueva pareja estaba tranquilamente en el jardín interior del palacio del Oeste, donde el gran demonio callaba, escuchando a _su_ mujer hablar de cosas sin importancia. Aquello era típico de ellos, algo digno de ver para otros, y una perdida total de tiempo para la mayoría, pero era que el inugami disfrutaba como nada, pasar tiempo con su mujer. Como tiempo atrás, un guardia se acercó, inclinándose de manera ceremonial ante la señora del oeste, sosteniendo en alta una misiva.

\- Gran señora, ha llegado esta misiva para usted.

\- Oh... Dejame ver -. Dijo Rin estirando la mano para tomar la carta y leerla -. Al menos esta vez esta firmada, es de la señora Kagome.

\- ¿Esta vez? -. Preguntó el peliplata, mirando a su mujer mientras el guardia se alejaba rápidamente.

\- Eh... Si... Verá, recibí una misiva sin firma... El día en que lo llamé -. Dijo aquello último en voz apenas audible, sintiendo que se avergonzaba al recordarse a si misma silbando como una niña con la ventana abierta esperando que aparezca su príncipe... Demonio azul.

\- ¿Y qué decía?

\- "Decide, no tienes el tiempo de ellos". No entendí muy bien qué significaba, pero por alguna razón, me animó a llamarlo y hablarle de... Bueno, usted sabe -. Concluyó, sintiéndose nuevamente avergonzada al recordar cómo habían ocurrido los hechos.

\- Tonterías.

Respuesta clásica, la humana simplemente sonrió mientras abría la misiva y la leía, en esta Kagome comentaba sobre las novedades de la aldea, que esperaba su tercer hijo con InuYasha, esperando que sea el varón tan ansiado. Habló de los hijos de Sango y Miroku, que ya iban por el quinto, además de que Kohaku se había casado con una muchacha del pueblo. Todas buenas noticias esperando por saber cómo iba la vida de la humana en aquel palacio rodeada de demonios, la muchacha respondió mientras se disponía a ponerse de pie para buscar con qué escribir la respuesta.

 _"Señora Kagome, me alegra saber mucho de las nuevas noticias, sobretodo del pequeñín en camino, los dioses te oigan y sea el niño tan esperado por el Señor InuYasha. Hagale llegar mis saludos a él, a la señora Sango y al monje Miroku, y por favor, felicite a Kohaku de mi parte por su matrimonio. Tal vez logre convencer al Señor Sesshomaru de que me deje visitarlos durante el verano, con este fuerte invierno no quiere saber nada de que salga de palacio, suele preocuparse demasiado por mi seguridad._  
 _A decir verdad no esperaba escribir esta misiva desde un lujoso palacio, pero parece que el señor Sesshomaru logró asentar sus dominios antes de lo previsto, por lo que este lugar es perfectamente habitable. Incluso hay un jardín interno que parece sacado de un sueño, toda clase de flores crecen allí, y no parecen sentir el peso del frío sobre ellas, es bastante agradable pasar el tiempo allí._  
 _Poco tiempo antes de llegar a palacio, cuando apenas habíamos partido de la aldea, nos cruzamos con una extraña caravana de esclavas, fue muy triste verlo pero el señor Sesshomaru las liberó a todas, además de permitir que una hanyou viniera a palacio a servir. Se llama Ai y es una muchacha de lo más agradable, además, aquí entre nos, es más fácil hablar con ella que con el montón de youkais, son todas tan... Estructuradas. Pero Ai es una gran compañía, omitiendo el día en que se vio como humana, estaba demasiado asustada y no se me despegaba ni sol ni sombra, fue un día bastante curioso._  
 _Pero creo que lo más importante para decir, y en verdad no tengo palabras para hablar sobre esto, solo puedo decir que ahora soy la "gran" señora del Oeste. Yo... Solo espero poder vernos pronto para hablar de esto con calma._  
 _Atentamente, Rin"_

Dejó la misiva secando, sentada en su habitación, tratando de imaginar la cara de la señora Kagome cuando viera aquello. Rin, gran señora del Oeste. Mentiría si dijera que aquel título le sonaba tan extraño, casi como una mala broma. Pero no, era tan real como el mismo aire que respiraba. Como el hecho de que ella amaba a Sesshomaru, y él la amaba a ella. Sonrió instintivamente al pensar en ello, sintiendo las mariposas revolotear en su estómago. Suspiró, tratando de calmar sus pensamientos, mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación, para que alguien llevara la misiva a la aldea de la sacerdotisa.

La humana caminó algunos pasos, hasta que al doblar en un pasillo se topó con la figura de Ai, congelada en su lugar. Comprendiendo rápidamente a qué se debía esa actitud, Rin sujetó de los hombros a la hanyou, arrastrándola lejos de de allí, esperando que con eso la híbrida reaccionara.

\- ¿Ai? ¿Ai? ¿Me escuchas? ¡Responde mujer!

La aludida parpadeó varias veces, como volviendo a la realidad. Miró a su señora, aferrándose a sus brazos con más fuerza de la necesaria, causándole cierto dolor.

\- Ai... Duele.

\- ¿Qué? - Respondió, observando su accionar - ¡Señora! ¡Lo siento! - Concluyó soltando su agarre y se tiraba al suelo para pedir perdón - ¡Discúlpeme mi señora! ¡No volverá a ocurrir! ¡Lo siento!

\- Tranquila, no te preocupes, estoy preocupada por ti -. Explicó Rin mientras intentaba ayudar a la hanyou a levantarse -. ¿Qué pasó que te pusiste así?

\- Yo... Yo no sé, solo sentí un miedo bajar por mi espalda y me quedé así.

\- ¿Lo viste, verdad? No tienes porqué mentirme, Ai.

\- No quiero causarle problemas, mi señora.

\- Ven a mi habitación, quiero hablar contigo.

\- Si... Si, señora.

Rin le sonrió amablemente mientras guiaba a la híbrida a su habitación, una vez allí, le indicó se sentara cerca de su futón, donde la humana se sentó ceremonialmente, aquellos meses en el palacio le habían dado cierto refinamiento que jamás admitiría poseer.

\- Señora Rin... No quiero causarle problemas, sé que yo le pedí al amo Sesshomaru servirle. Pero veo mejor parta de aquí, cada vez que veo a ese sujeto siento que mi vida peligra, y siento que si me quedo aquí, pronto algo malo sucederá.

\- Ai -. Sentenció la humana, con un tono de voz digno de su señor -. Como tu señora te prohíbo te vayas de aquí por esa razón.

\- Pero...

\- ¿Quieres que le diga al señor Sesshomaru que desobedeciste una orden mía?

Eso era jugar sucio, muy sucio. Rin no era alguien que impusiera respeto, era muy probable que siquiera alguien le tomara importancia como tal. Pero ser la protegida del gran Sesshomaru y ahora su pareja... No había que ser muy avispado para darse cuenta que no hacerle caso acarreaba despertar la ira del gran demonio. Y Ai no andaba en una situación como para cometer tal locura.

\- No... No lo haga...

\- Perfecto, ahora dime ¿Quién es el demonio que mató a tu padre?

\- Eh... Esto... - Resopló resignada, aquello era una batalla perdida desde el comienzo -. Se llama Yuuji, es un kitsune de 7 colas.

\- ¿Ves que fácil es cooperar? Tu deja todo en mis manos que haré lo posible para que ese demonio no te moleste. Confía en mi ¿Si?

Ai asintió tímidamente, y antes de siquiera responder fue abrazada por la humana. Aquello le sorprendía en varios niveles, estaba acostumbrada a ser maltratada en cada rincón que hubiera, pero la nueva _gran_ señora del oeste era otra cosa. No solo era una humana prefiriendo la presencia de demonios (e incluso teniendo a uno como pareja), sino que además estaba preocupándose por una hanyou, una híbrida.

\- Se... Señora Rin, debo retirarme. Debo atender la cocina para ayudar con su cena.

\- Ah... ¡Ahora que lo pienso! ¿Podrías llevar esta misiva con el mensajero? Dile que es para la sacerdotisa Kagome, la humana que se casó con InuYasha.

\- Claro que si, mi señora. Iré ahora mismo.

\- Gracias Ai.

\- A usted, mi señora, a usted.

La híbrida se retiró de la habitación y Rin se quedó sola, sopesando las posibilidades a partir de ahora, en verdad estaba preocupada por su amiga, pero no sabía bien qué hacer. Había considerado el decirle a Sesshomaru que simplemente lo echara del palacio, pero aquello podría acarrear bastantes problemas a futuro y lo que menos quería era causarle problemas a su señor, más aún si los rumores de guerra que había escuchado entre la servidumbre tantas veces eran ciertos. Suspiró pensando en qué hacer y se puso de pie, saliendo luego de la habitación.

Bajó las escaleras, dobló en varios pasillos y, como esperaba, el gran señor del oeste estaba sentado inexpresivamente en la sala de reuniones. Dudó varias veces de entrar al escuchar las voces de varios demonios dentro debatir sobre planes y estrategias de guerra, pero la puerta se abrió por uno de los guardias quien se inclinó de forma respetuosa ante la humana.

\- Rin.

\- Señor Sesshomaru -. Respondió Rin, entrando en la habitación. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido pensar que aquel demonio podía sentir su presencia? -. Quisiera hablar con usted... En privado.

Sostuvo su mirada en los ojos del peliplata, definitivamente mirar hacia cualquier otro lado hubiera sido un signo de debilidad. Los demonios a su alrededor la observaron sorprendidos, la habían visto pasear por el palacio, perder el tiempo en los jardines o asistir a clases, pero estar allí, delante del demonio blanco y hablar de forma tan tranquila era algo digno de ver. Tal vez no se ganaría su respeto por su poder físico, pero esa capacidad de apaciguar a tan poderoso ser quizás le valiera el respeto de unos cuantos.

\- Ya la oyeron -. Sentenció Sesshomaru, haciendo que todos aquellos demonios se inclinaran a la vez mientras dejaban oír un "si, mi amo" para salir de la habitación, dejando a la pareja del oeste a solas. La humana tomó aire acercándose al daiyoukai y sentándose frente a este.

\- Señor Sesshomaru, quisiera hablarle de algo que me comentó Ai. Verá, ella me contó que su madre era youkai y su padre era humano, muchas cosas pasaron, y unos años después de que ella naciera, un youkai mató a su padre, y algo me dice que hizo algo más.

El peliplata la observó con nula expresión, como siempre, Rin tomó aire nuevamente, normalmente no le costaba hablar con él, pero normalmente hablaba de banalidades, no sobre un demonio que mataba humanos.

\- Se que ni los hanyou ni los humanos son de su agrado, pero ese youkai que afectó tanto la vida de Ai esta trabajando aquí, a su servicio. Se llama Yuuji, y según Ai es un kitsune de 7 colas. No sé bien, pero de ser posible ¿Podría alejarlo del palacio? No es necesario que lo saque de su ejército, solo... Que este lejos de Ai.

\- Así será -. Respondió con solemnidad el inugami, mientras su compañera abría los ojos como platos y se le echaba al cuello abrazándolo.

\- ¡Muchas gracias señor Sesshomaru! ¡Sabía que podía confiar en usted!

Se separó un instante y volvió a acercarse a su señor, solo que esta vez para juntar sus labios con los de él, quien correspondió, escondiendo la leve sorpresa por la reacción de la humana. Siempre encontraba la manera de sorprenderle y en gran medida era una de las razones por las que había elegido estar con ella.

El besó se prolongó bastante a la vez que se volvía más demandante, el inugami abrazó el cuerpo de la humana por la cintura atrayendolo hacia él. Ella por su parte colocó sus manos sobre el rostro del demonio, besándolo con más ahínco. La temperatura comenzó a caldearse y si no fuera por el absoluto autocontrol del demonio, que por cierto comenzaba a flaquear, aquello hubiera pasado a mayores, por lo que se separó de la humana, escondiendo todo rastro de alteración.

\- Rin.

\- ¿Si? - Respondió sobresaltada, aún sintiendo que le faltaba bastante aire.

\- A partir de mañana dormirás en mi habitación.


	8. La Calma

A _maryamaya1976_ , _Celeste_ , _Monkey D. Andrea_ , _LilSykesMixer_ , _elizabetha_ y _Cochita D_ gracias por el apoyo :3

A _La Rozeta_ si te sirve de consuelo, yo también quiero golpearla a veces, pero créeme que no lo hace de mala :c

A _gcfavela_ jeje, a decir verdad me gustó darle tanto autocontrol, además de que siempre leo que él se desespera y no me parece propio de mi hermoso Sesshomaru x.x

A _Mia Liebheart_ Rin siempre se preocupa por todos... Espero que este capítulo sea suficiente para tus expectativas ;)

A _NaryMont_ me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, y sobretodo esta hermosa pareja (lo más hermoso es Sesshomaru, pero Rin le da su toque). La última frase... Aysh, quería darle un buen remate.

A todos, quiero decirles que iba a poner esta frase al final del otro cap, pero mejor se los pongo acá. Nota de la autora, aka yo: acá se viene lo sabroso e.é

 **Disclaimer:** ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son creación y propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Aquella última frase había flotado en el aire, había dado vueltas alrededor de la humana y tardó bastante en comprender una pequeña parte de la magnitud de aquello. Sabía que las parejas solían compartir habitación y lecho, sabía también lo que podía ocurrir en esos momentos, y era algo que suponía algún día iba a ocurrir. Pensándolo bien, ya había dormido con su señor, en el más literal de los conceptos. Cuando viajaban a veces le permitía dormirse sobre la estola, algo que añoraba, pero habían pasado los años y ella ya no veía de la misma forma al demonio ¡Claro que no! Por algo lo había llamado, le había dicho lo que sentía... Ya no lo veía solo como su protector, lo veía como hombre y algo en ella se removía cada vez que lo veía, ni hablar de cuando la besaba... Ay, Sesshomaru podía ser muy inexpresivo, pero con ella... Con ella tenía _otro_ lenguaje. Único e irrepetible que les permitía comunicarse de una forma que nadie jamás podría llegar a comprender.

Así que allí estaba ella, despertando por última vez en aquella habitación, hecha un manojo de nervios. A duras penas si logró apartar la manta de su cuerpo y comenzar a vestirse. Su cuerpo y mente parecían estar en lugares totalmente diferentes, por lo que incluso el acto de intentar atarse el obi resultó imposible. Resginada mandó llamar a la hanyou quien se apresuró a atender a su señora en tal menester.

\- ¿Mi señora? - Le llamó la híbrida mientras intentaba ajustar bien la prenda, siendo totalmente ignorada por la humana -. Señora Rin ¿Me escucha? ¿Sucede algo?

Rin se quedó quieta un instante y luego echó una mirada hacia atrás, sonriendo tranquilamente a la kitsune, intentando restarle importancia a su accionar. En verdad no sabía que decir al respecto, después de todo no había pasado nada que no fuera normal ¿Verdad? Y si enfrentar aquel día se le hacía difícil, la idea de pensar en la noche le amedrentaba por dentro y puede que tal vez, solo tal vez, le generara cierta expectativa. ¿Cómo negarlo? El inugami era todo lo que ella había soñado, y su cuerpo no dejaba de decirle que sentía una necesidad de él mucho mayor a solo besos. Se sonrojó al pensar en ello mientras la hanyou arqueaba una ceja.

\- Yo... El señor Sesshomaru dijo que a partir de hoy dormiría en su habitación -. Dijo apenada la humana, esquivando la mirada de la hanyou quien tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- Y... ¿Cuál es el problema? Eres su compañera ¿No? Algún día iba a ocurrir, y al ser humana no creo que el amo espere un siglo para que te acostumbres a la idea -. Explicó la híbrida mientras daba los últimos toques al obi de su señora -. Y si me lo preguntas, creo que es mejor que pasas el tiempo con él. Como su compañera lo tienes bastante desatendido.

Rin le sonrió, mientras Ai le daba un leve golpe en la frente, sonriendo de forma burlona y luego le sacó la lengua.

\- Si serás...

\- Solo estoy animando a mi señora, quizás hagas algo con el mal humor del amo.

\- ¡Callate!

Ai se echó a reír, aquel día parecía mucho más animada y en parte calmó los nervios de la humana que aún sentía un nudo en el estómago. No hablaron mucho más, pero la kitsune trataba de hacer comentarios diversos para distraer a la castaña quien tenía la mente en cualquier lado. Llegaron al comedor, donde para sorpresa de ambas no había nadie, y a juzgar por la sola presencia de una bandeja, nadie más llegaría. Ai indicó se iba a sus tareas dejando a la humana comer tranquila su desayuno.

A medida que aquel día transcurría, la humana pareció ignorar el hecho de que su pareja no estuviera por ningún lado, ni a la hora del almuerzo, ni siquiera pasó a ver si estaba en el jardín donde habituaban verse. Y esa ausencia no la asumió hasta la cena, donde al igual que en la mañana, no había absolutamente nadie para acompañarla. Mientras terminaba de comer pensó en lo que significaba aquella situación, tal vez Sesshomaru quisiera darle un poco más de espacio, que se adaptara a ser la señora del lugar con mayor literalidad. Se levantó risueña de su lugar y salió a caminar por los pasillos del palacio, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cual era el cuarto del gran señor del Oeste, y quizás se tomaría su tiempo en encontrarlo.

Pero cuando Sesshomaru esta incluido en la ecuación, las cosas no salen sino como él las planea. Cuando la humana dobló en uno de los pasillos encontró al demonio al pie de una de las escaleras, tranquilo, inmutable, pero allí estaba, y algo muy en su interior le dijo que la estaba esperando.

\- Se... Señor Sesshomaru -. Dijo la humana algo avergonzada -. No lo vi en todo el día...

\- Yo si a ti.

\- ¿Eh? ¿De veras? - Preguntó ella, mirándolo sorprendida -. Señor Sesshomaru ¿Me anda espiando?

El demonio la miró, con un deje de curiosidad.

\- Tonterías.

\- Señor Sesshomaru... No sé cuál es su habitación.

\- Nuestra.

Bueno, eso era bastante. Los colores no tardaron en aparecer en el rostro de la humana quien volteó a un costado, mientras el demonio echaba a andar. Ella le siguió rápidamente, manteniendo pocos pasos de distancia, intentando figurarse aquella situación. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que eso iba a pasar no le hubiera creído jamás, pero ahí estaba, caminando junto al demonio para _compartir_ habitación. Si eso era un sueño, golpearía a quien osara despertarla. Sonrió divertida ante la idea, ignorando bastante aquel camino hasta notar que el peliplata se detenía ante una puerta en particular.

El demonio la abrió y dejó pasar a la humana primero, quien observó aquella habitación con cuidado. A decir verdad, parecía bastante similar a la suya, o al menos los muebles, aunque había algunos más. Y el detalle que no pasó para nada desapercibido a la humana que allí el futón era más grande, como para _dos_. Intentó disimular un gesto nervioso al pasar varias veces la vista del lecho al demonio quien se quedó en la puerta, sin entrar.

\- Ahí está tu ropa -. Señaló el demonio desde la entrada a uno de los muebles de la habitación antes de cerrar la puerta.

\- Eh, gracias -. Musitó la humana, acercándose al lugar designado, agradeciendo que el demonio le diera tal espacio. Rebuscó hasta dar con una yukata color crema que solía usar para dormir y se cambió de ropas, tratando de apartar cualquier idea de su mente -. Ya...

Tras anunciarse se acostó en el futón, abrigándose con la manta del mismo mientras el inugami ingresaba en la habitación. Ahora que lo veía bien, no portaba su armadura de siempre, tan solo un haori y hakama blanco, además de su tradicional estola. Como si algo le hiciera moverse, ella se sentó en su lugar e hizo un gesto al demonio para que ocupara el lugar a su lado. Este la miró, escondiendo la curiosidad de aquel gesto, y se sentó junto a su compañera quien se abrazó a él, apoyando su rostro sobre su pecho. El la abrazó de forma protectora, disfrutando de forma tacita aquel instante, queriendo en su fuero interno que aquel momento no terminara jamás.

\- Señor Sesshomaru.

Él demonio solo posó su mirada en ella, quien levantaba el rostro para corresponderle.

\- ¿Me promete que jamás se olvidará de mi?

La pregunta... La pregunta que más dolía. Jamás, ni aún pasaran miles de años él podría siquiera olvidar un solo instante a su lado.

\- No digas tonterías.

Ella sonrió, y los labios de él se fundieron en el beso más intenso que jamás hubiera existido. Aquel beso la dejó estupefacta, sin saber como continuar ante aquel remolino de sensaciones. Normalmente besar a aquel demonio sacudía el suelo sobre el que estaba, pero _ese beso_ , no estaba sacudiendo el suelo, estaba dando vueltas todo su ser. Por una fracción de segundo pensó en oponer resistencia, pero una voz en su cabeza, una voz muy en lo profundo le dijo que se dejara llevar.

Sonrió para si y correspondió al beso, enredando sus brazos tras el demonio quien lentamente había comenzado a besar el cuello de la humana al notar que le correspondía. La respiración de la joven se agitaba con aquel contacto, sintiendo que el corazón aceleraba más de lo que podría contener. Por su parte el demonio luchaba por mantenerse calmo, la parte más salvaje de su ser estaba despertando y aquella no era la mejor situación para que él se dejara llevar, un movimiento en falso, un punto donde hiciera demasiada presión y la humana quedaría destrozada, en todo sentido existente de la palabra.

Y ahora... Ahora poco importaba que fuera invierno, el cuerpo de ambos comenzaba a tomar temperatura, llegando al punto en que por más escasas ropas tuvieran les resultaban demasiadas, casi asfixiantes. La humana atinó a correr parte del haori del demonio, quien se acomodó ayudándole en aquella labor para sonreírle por un muy breve instante antes de hacer lo mismo con ella, desanudando la yukata y permitiendo que esta quedara a un costado. Rin se sonrojó, sintiendo el peso de la situación nublar su mente, por lo que hizo un intento de cubrir su pecho con un brazo, gesto que fue rápidamente detenido por el daiyoukai el cual escondía de manera asombrosa todo lo que aquella escena le generaba.

La mente humana comenzó a vagar lejos a medida que sentía las manos del demonio recorrer cada tramo de su piel, desatando cientos de sensaciones que jamás había experimentado. Fue entonces que el demonio colocó sus manos sobre los pechos de ella, arrancando una sucesión de gemidos que no hacían más que debilitar el autocontrol del peliplata. La castaña por su parte se sentía ir, con cada nueva caricia, con cada contacto, si aquello era un sueño mataría a quien osara despertarle. Pero si aquello era el cielo, cuando las manos fueron reemplazadas por los labios del inugami, quien a la vez comenzaba a jugar sobre su intimidad de forma más impúdicas... Oh, aquello era más que todo.

Posó sus manos en los hombros de él, clavando sus pequeñas uñas sobre su piel, tratando de contener el torbellino que se desarrollaba en su mente. Si esta hubiera estado en condiciones no era difícil pensar que aquello era algo normal ¿No? A fin de cuentas eran una pareja estable, reconocida por el resto y por ellos mismo, que había decidido unirse de forma totalmente voluntaria. Que ahora mismo estaban haciendo uno de los actos más naturales sobre la tierra, demostrando así el estrecho lazo que los unía. Algo si, muy natural. Omitiendo el hecho de que él era el demonio más poderoso de todos, y ella una simple humana con absolutamente ninguna capacidad especial o diferente. Tal vez así, solo así, pudiera verlo como algo normal.

Aunque por más _normal_ que aquello fuera, no dejaba de sentirse invadida por todas aquellas reacciones que él le despertaba. Soltó un respingo al sentir como las manos del demonio iban descendiendo hasta los muslos. El inugami por su parte contenía una expresión de satisfacción, aquel acto apenas comenzaba y ella estaba ya en las nubes, lo que hacia crecer su ya de por si inmenso ego aún más. Subió el rostro para volver a besar el cuello de la humana, y luego morderle con cuidado el lóbulo de la oreja mientras comenzaba a juguetear con la intimidad de ella, despertando aún más sensaciones en ella.

Aquel jugueteo duró algo más, quería que ella en verdad disfrutara del _acto_ , y si que lo estaba haciendo. Y por más que le gustara tenerla así entre sus brazos, ya iba siendo hora de atender _sus_ necesidades. Detuvo la intrusión con los dedos y la miró a los ojos, con algo más que su acostumbrada serenidad...

\- Relájate -. Ordenó, con una voz ronca, casi un gruñido, que en otra razón tal vez sonaría atemorizante en cierta forma, pero a la humana le sonó seductor.

Asintió a su orden mientras enfocaba sus ojos en aquella mirada dorada. Relajó su cuerpo lo más que pudo, mientras el demonio se acomodaba para aquel _paso_. Inhaló fuertemente, tratando de poner su mente en blanco, a la vez que su compañero se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Cerró los ojos al sentir la proximidad, se mordió un labio al tacto, y no pudo contener el gemido de dolor al sentir como irrumpía en su cuerpo. Dolía, por todos los dioses que si dolía, una parte de si quería gritar, decirle que se detuviera con aquello, otra parte le decía que se quedara quieta, que ya pasaría.

\- Relájate -. Se repitió Sesshomaru. No era algo que soliera hacer, pero por aquella oportunidad podía permitírselo.

El demonio se quedó quieto, esperando que la tensión de su compañera disminuyera, su parte salvaje le gritaba que se dejara llevar y era algo difícil el no escucharla. Aquel instante se le hacía eterno, más que todos sus años de vida juntos, y eso era bastante decir. Cuando lo creyó conveniente, comenzó a moverse, con cautela, esperando que ella volviera a disfrutar, o mejor dicho que _supiera_ lo que era disfrutar.

Poco después allí estaban, los gemidos de la gran señora del Oeste se dejaron oír nuevamente, mientras su pareja respondía con movimientos más rápidos. Y si Rin había gemido antes, aquello era otra cosa. Cualquier juego previo había sido eso, juegos, porque no había punto de comparación, su cuerpo entero respondía sin siquiera pensarlo, se aferraba a él, clavaba sus uñas, movía las caderas intentando acompañar el movimiento de su pareja mientras en su mente solo podía disfrutar aquello. Se sentía totalmente ida en aquel momento, y no le podía importar menos.

Cada movimiento era más placentero que el anterior, y a la vez más _necesario_. ¿Cómo había podido pasar tanto tiempo sin eso? Y mientras el clímax se acercaba, ambas mentes se iban perdiendo. Bueno, la del demonio no. El daiyoukai estaba haciendo uso de todo su inmenso autocontrol para no dejarse llevar definitivamente, lo que menos quería era entorpecer ese momento con su lado salvaje. Pero sentirla así no ayudaba en nada a mantenerlo, definitivamente le tomaría bastante terminar de acostumbrarse a aquello, domando definitivamente su bestia interna.

Y mientras aquella lucha de voluntades tenía lugar en la mente del demonio, este sintió bajo su cuerpo como la humana llegaba a lo último. Soltó un gruñido embistiendo a su compañera para acabar él. Cuando esto ocurriera se dejó caer a un lado de ella, observándola con una mirada neutra para cualquiera, pero para la humana decía mil cosas.

\- Eso... - Murmuró por lo bajo la humana, tratando de encontrar palabras mientras el oxígeno luchaba por entrar en su cuerpo o en su cerebro, cosa que parecía más difícil de lo habitual -. Eso fue... Increíble.

El ego masculino no pudo más que aumentar todavía más.

\- ¿Fue? - Preguntó el inugami con tono seductor -. Esto recién comienza.

Ella lo miró, sintiendo que los colores volvían a sus mejillas para disfrute de su pareja. Aquella noche iba a durar mucho... O bastante poco para gusto del demonio. 

* * *

Quisiera pedirles perdón por lo mucho que tardé con este capítulo, la verdad escribir esta clase de escenas me pone demasiado nerviosa y suelo bloquearme. Espero que el resto de la historia me salga más rápido x.X Esto es lo malo de ir armando todo sobre la marcha y no tenerlo escrito desde antes.

Me gustaría saber su opinión sobre este capítulo y sobre el acto sexual... Siempre siento que me queda muy ¿Irreal? ¿Soso? Así que sus opiniones son más que bien recibidas.

Me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo c:


	9. Señora del Oeste

A _Cochita D_ , _maryamaya1976_ , _.96_ , _Mia Liebheart_ , _serena tsukino chiba_ , _NaryMont_ , _celia chavez_ , _Celeste_ y _gcfavela_ gracias por el apoyo, no sé qué haría sin ustedes!

A _LilSykesMixer_ no estoy sola QwQ Hablando de tu fic... ¿Cuándo piensas seguirlo? e.e Me dejas con la intriga, mujer

A _alexa grayson hofferson_ me alegra saber que se veía venir lo bueno x3 Y el consejo... No sé si lo soporte D: las cosas demasiado dulces me hacen vomitar arcoiris D:

A _La rozeta_ gracia por el apoyo... Si, nunca me acostumbraré, así que no creo que por este fic haya más escenas así...

A _elizabetha_ espero que este capítulo responda tu primera pregunta... Para la 2da, te diría que esperes al resto del fanfic.

Les pido perdón por la demora, he estado con exámenes y estudios :( probablemente a partir de ahora tarde bastante en continuar por esto mismo T_T

 **Disclaimer:** ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son creación y propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Sesshomaru tenía razón cuando dijo que aquello tan solo comenzaba... Y no fue algo de lo que Rin se fuera a quejar, al contrario, una parte de si se levantaba ruborizada pensando en los encuentros nocturnos con el inugami. Ignorando el _estado_ de la humana, aquello se había vuelto una parte tan natural de la relación. Aunque claro, no era lo único, para su sorpresa, poco después del cambio de habitación varios youkais terminaron por aceptar que era su señora, por lo que le consultaban en caso de ser requerido, principalmente en lo que hacía referencia a ciertos quehaceres domésticos, y alguno que otro medicinal, siendo la única humana, era ella la única que podía responder esa clase de dudas.

\- Que hijo más ingrato -. Murmuró Irasue mientras contemplaba el dibujo que había hecho la humana de su hijo.

\- ¿Qué le parece, señora? - Preguntó la humana, con cierta timidez, aún le costaba tratar con aquella mujer.

\- Que eres la única persona capaz de hacerlo lucir bien -. Comentó con tono socarrón, devolviendo la hoja a su dueña -. Y hacerlo replantear su gusto por los humanos y los hanyou.

Rin bajó la mirada, apenada, sabiendo muy bien a lo que ella se refería. Sesshomaru había partido hacía varios meses, más de lo habitual a atender una guerra que se venía prolongando demasiado, y hasta donde ella sabía, él youkai no sabía que su compañera estaba embarazada. Suspiró largamente, tratando de apartar los lúgubres pensamientos que se le venían a la mente cada vez que pensaba en eso. Quería creer que el inugami no haría reparos en la condición hanyou de la criatura, pero otra, la más pesimista le recordaba el profundo fastidio que este profesaba por los humanos e híbridos.

\- Deja de lamentarte, pareces una viuda más que una madre primeriza -. Soltó la demonio mientras clavaba su fría mirada en la humana.

\- Es solo... Aún no me acostumbro a la idea... Y pienso en el señor Sesshomaru...

\- Chiquilla llorona ¿Vas a seguir con eso? Eres más terca que el ingrato que tengo por cachorro -. Sentenció mientras se ponía de pie -. Sígueme, caminemos un poco a ver si despejas tu mente.

\- Si... Si, señora -. Respondió escuetamente mientras se ponía de pie tras la inugami.

Comenzaron a caminar entre las galerías del palacio, como últimamente acostumbraba a hacer Irasue. Había llegado una semana después de que su hijo partiera de viaje, y había sido ella misma quien le había confirmado a la humana sus sospechas de embarazo. Había pensado en escribirle a la señora Kagome para pedir consejo, pero la daiyoukai no quería oír ni hablar de eso, tal noticia no debía ser escrita en una carta y esa gente no debía acercarse al palacio si Sesshomaru no estaba allí. De mala gana había aceptado, aunque recordando la "relación" entre InuYasha e Irasue era mejor evitar que se toparan, no era como que quisiera traerle a la daiyoukai un mal recuerdo.

Tan concentrada en sus pensamientos estaba la muchacha que no se dio cuenta ni del ruido ni de la dirección que habían tomado hasta estar en la entrada principal donde un youkai jabalí (algo presumible tanto por sus colmillos como por su inmensa barriga) intentaba por todos los medios derribar a los guardias mientras exigía una audiencia con el señor del Oeste. Rin le observaba, esperando a que el demonio hiciera caso de las palabras de los guardias, quienes repetían una y otra vez que el daiyoukai no estaba allí.

\- ¡No mientan! ¡El olor a ese perro esta golpeándome en la cara!

La humana miró sorprendida al jabalí, ignorando el suspiro teatral de la demonio.

\- Tonto demonio ¿Acaso tu olfato no sirve? - exclamó con petulancia la peliplata esbozando una sonrisa burlona -. Aprende a usar esa desagradable nariz que tienes, este lugar huele a la madre y a la compañera de Sesshomaru, no a él.

\- Tu... Maldita demo -. Comenzó a decir el youkai, con los ojos rojos cuando analizó en verdad el aire. Si olía a Sesshomaru, pero no era él, el olor estaba en la muchacha que hasta hacia instantes había ignorado. Arqueó una ceja y luego soltó una carcajada - ¿Una... Humana? ¿Quieres que crea que el gran Sesshomaru tomó de compañera a una humana? No me hagas reír.

\- Ya decía que tu olfato no sirve. Vete de aquí, nadie te quiere en estas tierras.

\- Nadie pidió tu opinión, no haré caso a lo que una viuda molesta opine.

Aquello era jugar con fuego, la mirada de Irasue se volvía incluso más fría que la de su hijo, y eso ya era bastante decir. Rin se quedó helada por un momento en su lugar sin saber que hacer mientras los guardias tomaban distancia esperando no recibir un castigo por la osadía del youkai.

\- Yo que usted me iría en este instante y trataría de poner la mayor distancia posible del Oeste.

Varios quedaron atónitos ante el tono de la humana, hablaba de forma clara, calmada, distaba mucho de la chiquilla que solía corretear en el palacio aún esperando al heredero del Oeste. El jabalí fijo su mirada en ella, como si fuera un insecto.

\- ¿Y quien eres tu, insignificante humana, para decirme qué hacer?

\- Si tu olfato no falla, podrías encontrar la respuesta, pero estas como los humanos que no tenemos ese sentido tan desarrollado -. Decía la humana mientras se acercaba con solemnidad, intentando imitar el paso de la demonio -. Soy Rin, la compañera de Sesshomaru, y por lo tanto la señora del Oeste.

\- Esto tiene que ser una broma -. Dijo el jabalí, bastante molesto por la actitud de la humana por lo que desenvainó su espada y la apuntó a la joven -. Te mataré por tu insolencia.

\- Hazlo, y no habrá lugar donde puedas huir de la ira de _mi_ compañero.

El youkai estaba enfurecido, pero era cierto que aquella humana apestaba a inugami. Sí estaba marcada. Sí era la señora del Oeste. Y si le tocaba uno solo de sus cabellos estaba seguro de que aparecería el mismísimo gran Sesshomaru a atravesarlo con sus garras, revivirlo y volverlo a matar. Hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la idea y envainó su espada para luego inclinarse ante la humana.

\- Lo... Lo siento mi señora -. Dijo, algo molesto por tener que demostrar respeto ante alguien de aquella despreciable especie -. Se que mi actitud no ha sido la correcta y espero que me disculpe.

\- Espero no repitas lo de hace unos instantes. Y como te habrás dado cuenta, Sesshomaru no esta aquí, no sé que asuntos tengas que atender con él, por lo que deberías retirarte y esperar a su vuelta.

\- Yo... Yo... Mi señora, quiero que me permita luchar en la guerra que él esta librando.

El gesto imperturbable de la humana flaqueó un instante, en verdad no quería saber nada de aquella guerra más que la vuelta triunfañ, y principalmente sano y salvo, del inugami. Apretó los labios un momento y fijo la mirada en el youkai delante de si.

\- No entiendo que haces aquí. Si quieres servir al Oeste deberías estar con mi compañero luchando, no aquí, amenazándome por decirte quien soy. Tu actitud no será ignorada.

Dicho aquello la humana dio media vuelta y se dirigió al interior del palacio ante la mirada estupefacta de todos los presentes. Aquella humana había cambiado más que demasiado en menos de una hora, y ahora varios soltaban pequeñas risillas mirando al jabalí, quien había sido totalmente humillado por la muchacha. Esta por su parte caminaba con rumbo fijo a su habitación, con aires similares a alguien noble, siendo reverenciada por toda la servidumbre a su paso, quienes quedaban sorprendidos como el resto del cambio en la joven.

Una vez dentro de su recámara se quedó sentada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, quieta como si practicara ser una estatua. Permaneció así hasta que llegará Ai, cargando una bandeja de té para dos, sorprendida por la actitud que mantenía la humana. Se sentó ceremonialmente frente a ella y le sirvió de aquella bebida, asombrada de la compostura que mantenía su señora.

\- ¿Sucede algo mi señora?

La humana miró a la hanyou mientras aflojaba su cuerpo, con expresión aterrada. Sentía que todo el cuerpo le pesaba con horrores, como si aquella actitud le hubiera hecho cargar con todo el palacio del Oeste en sus espaldas. Ai le miró sorprendida, notando como Rin volvía a ser la muchacha de siempre.

\- Estaba aterrada, en verdad aterrada. No tengo idea como la gente puede sonar tan seria... Es que ¡Argh! ¡No me sale! - Se levantó mientras hablaba y caminaba dando vueltas en círculos - ¿Se habrá visto real? ¡Seguro se rieron de mi! ¡Fue una locura! ¡No saldré más de mi habitación hasta que el señor Sesshomaru vuelva!

\- Relajese por favor, mi señora. Lo que no entiendo, si tanto le incomodó aquella actitud ¿Por qué lo hizo?

\- Es que yo... - Suspiró largamente mientras se volvía a sentar rendida ante la hanyou y tomaba un gran trago de su té, intentando calmarse -. La señora Irasue cree que si actúo como la señora del Oeste será mejor para todos...

\- ¿Todos? ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Verás...

* * *

 _\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Que yo qué!?_

 _\- Estás encinta, embarazada, preñada, o como quieras le digan los humanos. Esperas un cachorro de mi hijo -. Dijo con solemnidad la demonio, sentada frente a la humana quien se había quedado en blanco ante tal noticia._

 _\- ¿Có... Cómo esta tan segura?_

 _\- Tu olor. Apenas ha variado, por lo que es bastante reciente, dos meses cuando mucho._

 _\- Yo... No puedo creerlo._

 _\- Pues créelo niña, en unos meses lo tendrás en tus brazos._

 _La humana bajó la mirada ante aquella frase. En verdad le hacía ilusión la idea de tener un hijo con el señor Sesshomaru, pero a la vez sabía del desprecio que había profesado siempre el demonio a su medio hermano ¿Qué tan diferente sería su percepción ante un semi-demonio con su propia sangre? Las ideas que se le venían a la mente no eran del todo optimistas._

 _\- Yo... Solo... Tengo miedo. El señor Sesshomaru odia a los humanos, y más aún a los híbridos... ¿Qué hará cuando se enteré que espero un hijo suyo?_

 _La demonio bufó, clavando su fría mirada en la muchacha delante suyo._

 _\- Él te marcó como su compañera, por ende tus cachorros son los legítimos herederos del Oeste. Si le desagradara la idea de tener un híbrido como hijo nunca te hubiera marcado, él sabía muy bien que esto iba a ocurrir._

 _\- ¿Cómo esta tan segura? Él siempre ha mostrado su odio a los humanos._

 _\- Chiquilla tonta ¿No te das cuenta? Tu eres humana, y eres lo único que puede preocupar al insensible de mi hijo. Te ha traído a este palacio, el cual mandó refaccionar hace pocos años para que fuera agradable para ti, te ha marcado, se ha asegurado de que cada youkai aquí presente supiera qué pasaría si te hacía algo malo ¿Y aún así dudas?_

 _\- Yo... Bueno... Si lo sabía pero..._

 _\- Nada. Ahora mismo él adelantó su enfrentamiento en esta insulsa guerra que no le reporta ningún beneficio porque no quiere que nada amenace tu seguridad._

 _\- ¿De verdad... Es por mi?_

 _\- ¿Parezco estar bromeando?_

 _\- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Es solo que..._

 _\- Escúchame, y deja de lloriquear, eres la compañera de mi hijo, y por más humana que seas, eso te convierte en la Señora del Oeste. Tus hijos heredarán estas tierras así como Sesshomaru las heredó de InuNoTaisho ¿Entiendes? Así que comportate como deberías, los youkai no valoran a los débiles, y debes entender que por tu posición no debes ser lastre._


	10. De Sueños y Despertares

A _draki k7_ , _alexa grayson hofferson_ , _NaryMont_ , _Celeste_ , _Cochita D_ , _Rozeta_ , _magginela_ , _gcfavela_ y _02KaryYourGuardianAngel20_ millones de gracias por sus reviews.

A _Begeles_ pues eso es exactamente lo que tenía Rin en la cabeza, es que aysh, ponerse firme con tanto demonio x3

A _LilSykesMixer_ publica más, quiero leerte (?)

Les pido mil millones de disculpas por lo mucho que tardé con este capítulo, pero sinceramente el tiempo que paso delante de una pc es estudiando y/o trabajando, por lo que apenas si pude pensar un poco en escribir :(

Al resto... Pues... Acá se vienen las partes que son más fáciles de escribir para mi... No sé si sea una buena noticia.

 **Disclaimer:** ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son creación y propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

La noche acaecía apacible, ocultando todas las aventuras y desventuras de quienes la habitaban, allí en el palacio del Oeste una niña, porque otra palabra no le cabía, caminaba nerviosa por las galerías. Para quienes no conocieran su historia resultaría raro ver una muchachita tan pequeña, con un fuerte olor humano, vestida con ropas que le quedaban algo grandes. Pero quien la conociera sabía que esos rasgos aniñados volverían a afilarse tras el amanecer, que sus ojos oscuros se tornarían violeta, su cabello parecería nuevamente una llama, que sus orejas redondeadas darían lugar a las de un zorro y que unas cuatro colas aparecerían tras de si. Además, claro, que se vería varios años mayor a los que se veía ahora. Resultaba curioso que la sangre humana de Ai hubiera acelerado su crecimiento físico en su forma normal, pero que al llegar las fechas especiales en las que se tornaba humana, su sangre demonio la volvería una infante.

Caminaba, de lado a lado, bastante nerviosa, intentando reprimir pequeños gritos cada vez que alguna sombra, ruido o lo que sea surgiera en aquella espesa oscuridad. Tal vez la luna llena iluminaba los jardines con fuerza, pero dentro de aquellas paredes nada perturbaría la noche. La "humana" suspiró nerviosa y terminó por quedarse de pie delante de una gran puerta ricamente decorada. En el interior, como sospechaba, escuchaba a una mujer gritar y llorar en sueños.

* * *

El día amaneció con fuerza, sin nubes en el cielo, solo el sol espantando a la noche, demostrando el poder de su brillo, de su calor. Un día que subía el ánimo de la mayoría, pero no el de aquella hanyou que ya había recuperado su aspecto de siempre. Movía sus cuatro colas incesantemente, alterando los nervios de quienes permanecieran junto a ella por demasiado tiempo.

\- Maldita hanyou, estate quieta ¡Vas a tirar todo! - Gritó una youkai clavando su fría mirada en la híbrida.

\- Lo... Lo siento señora yo...

\- ¡Deja de titubear, inútil! ¡Ve y cumple tu trabajo! ¿O estás aquí solo para estorbar? Si el amo te viera así seguro te expulsaría ¡Agradece que le caes bien a la humana! ¿Me estás escuchando?

A decir verdad, la pelirroja ya se había apartado de aquel lugar hacia rato, cargando la bandeja del desayuno de la gran señora del oeste. Y aunque ese día le habían dedicado palabras más "coloridas" que lo normal, no era eso lo que le preocupaba. Suspiró nuevamente al detenerse ante la puerta de la habitación principal. Observó el detallado decorado de la misma, tomando valor para ingresar en ella, donde la única humana que habitaba el palacio del Oeste despertaba.

\- Buenos días, mi señora.

\- Mrg... Buen día... Ai -. Murmuró la humana, escondiéndose debajo del futón, despertando una risilla en la híbrida.

\- Mi señora, ese futón no la esconderá del día.

\- No me escondo... Solo quiero seguir durmiendo -. Refutó haciéndose un ovillo, o al menos lo que su abultado vientre le permitía.

\- Esta bien, aquí le dejo su desayuno, haga el favor de comer algo y ya luego se vuelve a dormir.

\- Me parece un buen plan -. Dijo Rin saliendo de abajo de la manta, más allá del aspecto desalineado de quien recién se levanta, presentaba unas ojeras enormes. La hanyou frunció levemente el ceño ante aquel aspecto pero pasó imperceptible para la humana.

\- Volveré en cuanto haya terminado de comer, con su permiso -. Dijo la híbrida, dejando a la humana comer tranquila.

Ai comenzó a caminar hacia las cocinas, pero poco después se detuvo. Miró inquisitivamente hacia ambos lados y volvió a caminar, esta vez hacia la sala de reuniones del palacio. No era un lugar que le agradara visitar, los poderosos generales del Oeste se solían reunir allí y eran quienes le dedicaban los comentarios más mordaces, pero aquello no le amedrentaría, no en aquella situación. En las puertas de la sala un grupo de grandes youkai se arremolinaban en torno a un pequeño youkai verde, el cual parecía encontrarse en su salsa al ser el centro de atención y quien dirigía a todos aquellos poderosos demonios.

Varias miradas poco agradables se posaron sobre la híbrida quien se mantuvo imperturbable hasta ver que el sapo se liberaba un poco. Se acercó a este, ubicándose delante de Jaken y se inclinó, más de lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho delante del demonio, por lo que este se quedó perplejo, observando a la hanyou, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por disimular su asombro en una expresión de puro ego.

\- Gran Jaken -. Dijo Ai, intentando esconder la preocupación en su voz -. Ne... Necesito hablar con usted, es algo importante.

\- ¿Qué quieres, hanyou, de mi, el gran Jaken?

\- Es sobre la compañera del amo.

\- ¿Qué pasó con la niña? - La voz de Jaken ahora intentaba esconder la preocupación, era obvio que aquella humana le preocupaba más de lo que quería demostrar. Ai tomó aire sin levantar la mirada. Sopesó un instante si responder allí o en otro lado, consideró que ya había llamado lo suficiente la atención, y que de todas formas de aquello todos se enterarían tarde o temprano.

\- Alguien esta atacando los sueños de la Señora, los están distorsionando para que sean terribles pesadillas -. Informó, sintiendo que la voz se le quebraba.

\- ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? ¡Nadie se atrevería a atacar a esa mocosa! ¡El amo bonito lo mataría al instante!

\- Es... Es por eso Gran Jaken. Según veo quieren afectar al amo a través de la Señora. Mi poder no es grande, solo soy una hanyou -. Dijo Ai, dándose un instante para tomar aire -. Pero hay algo que la esta perturbando, y según parece quien lo hace sabe esconderse... Pero haya algo que hace que pueda sentirlo, creo que es un kitsune el que esta haciendo eso.

\- ¿Un kitsune? ¿¡Pero qué dices, hanyou!? ¡Este lugar esta lleno! ¡Deberían haber sentido algo! - Gritó indignado el demonio sapo, aunque la mirada que le dedicó la híbrida respondía bastante -. ¿Crees... Crees que sea una conspiración contra la mocosa?

La semi-demonio asintió con pesar, cada vez se le hacía más certera aquella idea, y no por ello llegaba a ser reconfortante. Muchos demonios odiaban a la humana, principalmente todas las demonio que habían sido rechazadas por el señor del Oeste, se sentían insultadas al ser vencidas por nada menos que una estúpida humana. Una sucia, inferior, impura humana, que solo daría hanyous, que era demasiado frágil, que al mínimo suspiro estaba muerta. Ai lo había escuchado cientos de veces, lo sentía en las miradas de reproche de la servidumbre que tenían la "dicha" de atender a la humana, y si bien se había ganado bastante respeto con su actitud más firme, no por ello se había ganado la seguridad. Demasiada gente aún la odiaba.

\- Esto es grave, el amo bonito se encargaría rápido de esto... Pero hasta que regrese, esta guerra se esta extendiendo demasiado -. Dijo resoplando el sapo mirando con cansancio a la hanyou, le hubiera gustado ayudar a su amo en la batalla pero sabía que sería lastre. Aquello le molestó, pero al menos en aquel lugar podía ayudar a la mocosa humana. Se sujetó con firmesa de su báculo y miró con resolución a la híbrida -. Hablaré con la señora Irasue, y luego investigaré sobre este hechizo, tu intenta averiguar todo lo que puedas, hanyou.

* * *

Fue extraño, pero Irasue notó el olor de la híbrida cuando esta hizo acto de presencia en la habitación. La observó sin expresión alguna, escondiendo su sorpresa interna al verla llegar sin la humana presente. Mantuvo su semblante distante y escuchó todas y cada una de las inquietudes de aquella híbrida. Comprendió muy bien la actitud de la hanyou y una vez que esta terminara de hablar la otrora Señora del Oeste se puso de pie.

\- Tus inquietudes no serán ignoradas -. Comentó escuetamente retirándose de la habitación dejando a la híbrida pensando qué hacer ahora.

La inugami había tenido sus sospechas, confirmadas ahora debía tomar cartas en el asunto si quería en verdad velar por el bienestar de su hijo.

* * *

A Rin le habían dispensado de todas las clases de aquel día, permitiéndole entonces disfrutar de los primeros vientos primaverales, así como observar las hojas de los árboles que poco a poco iban repoblando el paisaje del Oeste. Se quedó largo rato observando el paisaje hasta que aquello que tanto anhelaba ver, apareció frente a sus ojos. Envuelto en una nube de Luz, el demonio de cabellos plateados retornaba a su hogar. Lucía algo agotado, y sus ropas no se veían tan perfectas como siempre, pero a los ojos de su compañera, era la visión más bella sobre la tierra.

\- ¡Señor Sesshomaru! - Gritó la joven acercándose velozmente, o al menos todo lo que su estado le permitía, hasta quedar a pocos pasos de él, recordando lo que podía significar aquel encuentro -. Yo... Yo lo estuve esperando ¿Cómo se encuentra?

El daiyoukai observó la figura de su compañera intentando ocultar el shock. Dos más dos da cuatro, y al haber mantenido relaciones sin ningún tipo de cuidado era razonable que aquello ocurriera ¿Verdad? Aquella imagen le impresionó, pero increíblemente, no le desagradó. Al contrario, sentía cierto gusto en la idea de tener un heredero que compartiera sangre con Rin. "Si me vieras padre, seguro te reirías", pensó un instante, antes de acercarse a su compañera.

\- Rin.

La aludida dio un brinco, sintiéndose aún más nerviosa al sentir la cercanía del inugami. Pero este no se detuvo, simplemente siguió caminando, por lo que interpretó quería que le siguiera.

\- Se... Señor Sesshomaru... Yo... Bueno, es algo obvio ¿no? -. Comenzó a decir la muchacha en uno de los pasillos internos del palacio, sin nadie en las inmediaciones, no al menos para lo que la humana había visto.

\- Lo es -. Respondió escuetamente el demonio, Rin dio un respingo.

\- Y eso... ¿Le molesta? Ya sabe... Será un híbrido -. Señaló la joven, bastante angustiada, Sesshomaru detuvo entonces su caminar, volteando a verla.

\- Esta bien que así sea. Es mi hija, y por ser tuya es correcto sea híbrida -. Sentenció el demonio, haciendo que el corazón de Rin diera un vuelco.

\- ¿Seguro que...? ¡Espere! ¿Hija? ¿Ya sabe qué es? - Exclamó sorprendida la humana, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del demonio - ¡Oh! ¡Por todos los dioses! Debo... ¡Debo hacer tantas cosas! Señor Sesshomaru, hay que preparar las cosas para ella... ¡Lo bueno es que ya tengo nombre!

El demonio arqueó una ceja ante la respuesta explosiva de su compañera.

\- ¡Es que lo pensé desde que la Señora Irasue me confirmó que estaba embarazada! Así que intenté pensar nombres para niña o niño, pero a final terminé eligiendo uno que sirviera para ambos.

\- ¿Y cuál es?

\- Ushio ¿Le gusta? Ya me he encariñado con ese nombre... Pero si a usted no le guste podríamos pensar otro, alguno que le guste a usted.

\- Es un nombre agradable -. Aprobó el demonio, observando como Rin le miraba emocionada, en verdad estaba encariñada con aquel nombre y ni él tenía el corazón tan helado como para negarle aquello. A decir verdad, él no podía negarle nada a la joven.

\- ¿En verdad lo cree? - El demonio asintió - ¡Me hace muy feliz señor Sesshomaru!

La humana se abrazó al demonio, sintiendo un gran nivel de gratitud, una calma que no sentía desde su partida y una felicidad que jamás creyó poder alcanzar. Aquel momento, en los brazos del hombre que amaba, con su pequeña gestándose era por lejos, el momento más preciado de su vida.


	11. Acaece en el Oeste

A _gcfavela_ , _Cochita D_ , _serena_ _tsukino chiba_ , _magginela_ , _maryamaya1976_ , _02KaryYourGuardianAngel20_ , _LilSykesMixer_ gracias eternas por sus reviews *-* ¡no sé qué harían sin ustedes!

A _Begeles_ pues si, la idea de una niñita toda tierna era demasiado fuerte w ¿No le atinas al malo? Soy yo (?)

A _Forever MK NH_ el poema sale en el inudrama "Asatte", una serie de audio-dramas grabados por los seiyus originales (voces en japonés), te recomiendo mucho escucharlo.

A _jmartingimenez_ ¿Te había dicho del guiño a Clannad, no? Bueno, espero que puedas sacar quien es esta atrás de todo esto... Antes de que sucedan los hechos.

Voy a clonarme, a ver si con eso tengo más tiempo o logro inspirarme e.e casi lo publico hace una semana, pero se borró casi todo lo que escribí, me enojé tanto que hasta que no pasaron varios días no pude volver a pensar en el fic x.x  
Por otro lado, no falta demasiado para que el fic termine, el epílogo al menos ya esta escrito :B

 **Disclaimer:** ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son creación y propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

El tiempo es algo curioso ¿verdad? A veces parece demasiado lento y otras, se esfuma de nuestras manos antes siquiera de que notemos su paso. Generalmente esto último sucede en los momentos más felices de nuestra vida, esos momentos en que se anhela, desde lo más profundo que el tiempo se detenga, para disfrutarlo por toda la eternidad. Es un deseo egoísta, caprichoso, y aún así absolutamente natural de todos los seres conscientes. Al menos es algo de lo que no solo pecan los humanos. Los demonios, seres que se suelen llevar por sus impulsos, no acostumbran disfrutar demasiado un momento, aspiran cosas diferentes, tales como el poder, y no necesitan que el tiempo se detenga para disfrutarlo. Pero la compañía de alguien, un determinado instante en que dos vidas coinciden, puede ser algo que se quiera resguardar por siempre.

Así era la situación del demonio de cabellos plateados, quien esperaba a que su compañera, nada menos que la misma humana que había traído no una, sino dos veces de la misma muerte, por la que era capaz de ir hasta el infierno y volver, aquella humana diera a luz a su hijo. Si. Su heredero, o heredera mejor dicho, era una híbrida. Si hace unos pocos años alguien le hubiera dicho que ese era su destino probablemente le hubiera atravesado el cuello con sus garras y lo hubiera devuelto a la vida solo para matarlo nuevamente. Siempre se había jactado de la importancia de la pureza de sangre, que los humanos eran débiles e inútiles, y que los hanyous no eran más que un error. Y ahí estaba, sintiendo que con cada grito de la humana su angustia y expectación aumentaba.

Quería entrar, quería espantar y/o asesinar a todas esas parteras que no estaban ayudando en nada, en su opinión, a que su compañera diera a luz. Quería sujetar la mano de Rin, mirarle con seguridad y convencerla - y convencerse, ya que estamos - de que todo iría bien. Jamás se había sentido tan confundido, tan inútil. ¿Qué podía hacer por su compañera? Él la había llevado a esa situación, y ahora mismo se recriminaba el no haber tomado ningún recaudo, tal vez la muchacha fuera demasiado joven para un embarazo, tal vez debió haber tomado más recaudos, o tal vez traer a la desagradable mujer del otro hijo de su padre. Arrugó la nariz con desagrado ante aquella idea. Era mejor que la atendieran youkais interiorizadas en el tema, no tenía ganas de soportar la presencia de InuYasha en el palacio.

Otro grito. Definitivamente estaba por romper la puerta, poco importaba lo que le habían dicho, él era el Señor del Oeste, el Señor de aquel palacio, la mujer que estaba pariendo era su mujer y él era Sesshomaru. Al cuerno con lo que debía o no hacer, si se quedaba allí afuera se volvería loco. Colocó entonces una de sus garras sobre la puerta y en el instante en que estaba por deslizarla, un pequeño llanto se dejó oír. Entreabrió los ojos, sorprendido por aquel nuevo sonido, aquellas no eran las lágrimas de Rin... Eran las de _su_ hija. Sin pensarlo más, abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación dispuesta para el parto. Allí en el lado más lejano a la entrada, la nueva madre lucía agotada mientras algunas youkais limpiaban a la recién nacida, ignorando la presencia del amo.

El inugami permaneció de pie en la puerta, hasta que el pequeño de bulto de mantas fuera entregado a la exhausta madre, quien observaba con cansancio, pero a la vez con un grado de felicidad que creyó jamás alcanzaría. Ella era su pequeña, la hija de los Señores del Oeste... De Sesshomaru y ella. Besó la frente de la recién nacida, ignorando que su compañero se ubicaba a su lado, observando.

\- Ushio -. Murmuró el demonio, haciendo que la humana diera un pequeño brinco, notando al fin su presencia.

\- Señor Sesshomaru... No lo vi entrar -. Habló con voz baja, cansada - ¿Quiere verla?

El peliplata asintió levemente, a lo que la joven acomodó mejor el bulto en sus brazos, corriendo las mantas para que padre e hija se conocieran. Era pequeña, diminuta a ojos del inugami. Al igual que este poseía cabellos color plata, aunque apenas si podían ser llamados una pelusa. Poseía también unas pequeñas franjas a ambos lados del rostro, muy similares a las de él, aunque carecía de la luna en su frente. Sus rasgos, su piel tenía algo más de color que la de su padre, pero no por ello llegaba a ser tan sonrosada como la de su madre. Tuvo un leve momento de intriga por saber como serían sus ojos, pero la pequeña Ushio no parecía con ganas de querer despertarse luego del estresante momento del parto.

Sesshomaru acarició con cuidado la cabeza de su hija, intentando no dañar las pequeñas orejas que señalaban su mezcla de sangres. Por primera vez, en todos sus largos años de vida, aquellas orejas no le molestaron, al contrario, algo en si se removió de alegría al saber el origen de ese rasgo. El saber que su hija no era una demonio pura, sino que era hija de la mujer que él amaba, así esta fuera una humana.

\- Descansa Rin -. Ordenó, aunque a oídos de la humana, sonó mejor dicho a una petición. Él estaba preocupado por su bienestar, y aún a pesar de mostrarse tan calmo, se imaginaba no había pasado tan tranquilamente el momento del parto.

\- Sabe señor Sesshomaru... - Dijo la humana, sonriendo de oreja a oreja -. Usted me hace muy feliz.

El demonio le observó perplejo por un instante, y por un momento aún más breve, le sonrió a su compañera.

* * *

Como inevitable es el tiempo, también lo era el crecimiento de la pequeña Ushio, quien a sus pocas primaveras era el ser más endemoniadamente mimado sobre la tierra. Una niña risueña como lo fuera su madre en su infancia - tampoco es que ahora fuera demasiado adulta -, aunque en ciertos momentos podía asemejar a su padre en personalidad. Y al ser la princesa del Oeste no había capricho que no se le cumpliera ¿O acaso alguien se animaría a llevarle la contra teniendo como padre al demonio más poderoso de todos? Nadie, al menos no en el palacio.

\- ¡Madre! - Gritó Ushio corriendo a esconderse detrás de las piernas de su madre quien aparecía en la habitación tras escuchar los gritos de Jaken quien ahora miraba amenazador a la heredera del Oeste - ¡El señor Jaken da miedo!

\- Tranquila pequeña, Señor Jaken ¿Qué le hizo? - Dijo Rin mientras cargaba a su hija en brazos y miraba con falso reproche al demonio.

\- ¿¡Yo!? ¿¡A ella!? ¡El amo me mataría si le hago algo a su hija! - Gritó indignado el demonio apuntando su báculo a la niña - ¡Mocosa malcriada! ¡Igual que su madre! ¡No ve que estoy ocupado y quiere venir a molestar con su lloriqueo!

\- Señor Jaken...

El sapo clavó su mirada en Rin, bastante molesto mientras esta intentaba contener su risa. ¡Esa mocosa estaba malcriando aún más a la niña así! ¡No lo permitiría! ¡No señor!

\- ¡Deberías hacer algo con esa niña! ¡No es normal que se la pase haciendo tanto ruido todo el tiempo! ¡Esa mocosa es...

\- Jaken.

El demonio pasó de verde a blanco en un instante.

\- Am...Amo... Se... Sessh... Sesshomaru -. Dijo girando a ver una de esas miradas asesinas que tanto caracterizaban al demonio. Claro que este jamás había brillado por su dulce carácter, pero la paternidad le había vuelto todavía más hosco con cualquiera que dijera una sola palabra en contra de su princesa -. Yo... Yo... Estaba... Yo...

\- Largate.

\- S-Si a-amo -. Gritó el demonio antes de salir como alma que lleva el diablo de la habitación.

Rin soltó una carcajada ante tal escena y posó su mirada en su compañero. Sesshomaru siempre había disfrutado como le miraba cuando llegaba de dónde sea que se había ido. Toda preocupación que tuviera desaparecía, todo aquello que le perturbara se iba dejando en sus brazos a la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra. Normalmente solía dedicarle en aquel momento la mirada más "cálida" que su frío ser le permitía.

Pero este no sería el caso. Escrutó rápidamente a su compañera confirmando las sospechas que venía desarrollando desde hacía tiempo. Con lo que acontecía normalmente en la mente de la muchacha cada vez que él se iba estaba más que seguro que alguien le estaba jugando una mala pasada. La idea de irse a encargarse entonces de quien fuera que le estuviera haciendo eso a su mujer le desesperaba. Quería desgarrarle el cuello y a la vez le molestaba la idea de que en cuanto el pusiera un pie fuera del lugar, aquellas terribles visiones volverían a la mente de la humana.

\- Que bueno que volvió, señor Sesshomaru, bienvenido -. Dijo con una sonrisa la humana inclinando levemente la cabeza para luego mirar a su hija - ¿Por qué no saludas a tu padre, Ushio?

\- ¡Si! - Exclamó la niña revolviéndose en los brazos de su madre quien prontamente la acercó a su padre - ¡Bienvenido! - Gritó y se abrazó al rostro de su padre.

Tras un momento la pequeña fue bajada al suelo y la humana se tomó el atrevimiento de darle un casto beso a su compañero. Este por su parte solo acarició por un breve instante la mejilla de la humana antes de dirigirse en conjunto, tal como un retrato familiar, hacia el comedor principal donde se daría lugar la cena.

Aquel momento fue como tantos otros en los años que habían transcurrido recientemente en el Oeste. Ambas féminas comerían entre risas y juegos - y algunos forcejeos para que la heredera comiera sus vegetales - mientras el gran demonio observaba a las dos razones de su vida. Porque a fin de cuentas eso eran. Ambas en su forma tan ruidosa de ser habían dado un gran cambio en él. Le habían dado un motivo mucho más poderoso que el simplemente buscar poder.

Echó una mirada a la pequeña Ushio quien ahora se refugiaba de los terribles vegetales tras su espalda. Algo bastante común en ella. La miró, con un gesto mucho más suave que para el resto del universo, pero que resultaba inquietantemente rudo para la niña.

\- Ushio. Come lo que debes.

\- ¡Pero padre! ¡Son feos! - Se rehusó la niña.

Sesshomaru clavó aún más su mirada en la niña y luego abrió un poco más los ojos por un breve instante, gesto que solo la humana notó. Rin se acercó a su hija y miró al demonio intentando descifrar que era lo que estaba pasando.

El demonio arrugó la nariz, levantándose de su lugar.

\- Rin, carga a Ushio -. Ordenó con fuerza, mientras desenvainaba Bakusaiga.


	12. No Eres un Dios

A _Forever MK NH_ y _Cochita D_ , gracias por sus reviews.

A _Begeles_ jajaja, es bueno lo de los vegetales, lo tendré en cuenta (?), con respecto al villano y la carta, espero que este capítulo despeje tus dudas. No hay drama con lo largo del review, me gusta saber bien que piensan quienes me leen.

A _gcfavela_ ps, cosas de demonio sobreprotector.

Este capítulo es algo que pensé hace bastante, pero costó darle forma, espero no me odien. En unos días publico el epílogo, el cual ya esta escrito desde antes que escribiera el capítulo 2.

 **Disclaimer:** ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son creación y propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

El demonio salió del comedor principal, que si bien su rostro carecía de expresión alguna todos notaban su furia. Caminó hacia el ala Sur del palacio, ordenando diferentes posiciones a sus guardias, principalmente una mezcla entre "protejan a Rin y Ushio" y un "si les pasa algo los asesino". Llegó al punto en el que sentía aquella gran presencia y por un breve instante casi pudo verse sorprendido. Un poderoso kitsune le observaba divertido, jugando con la cabeza de uno de los guardias, lanzándola al aire con el mayor desinterés.

\- Ah, Sesshomaru, ahí estás. Por un segundo pensé que el olor a sangre de... ¿Cómo se llamaba? - Preguntó con tono burlón aquel demonio mientras observaba la cabeza, con un gesto que simulaba estar pensando -. Ah, si, Keisuke era ¿No? Un idiota si me lo preguntas, fue tan fácil matarlo que ni expresión de horror puso.

Lanzó la cabeza a los pies del señor del Oeste el cual respondió con la más fría de las miradas.

\- Idiota -. Respondió simplemente Sesshomaru, lanzándose al ataque contra el kitsune.

El combate fue exageradamente rápido, el demonio zorro estaba en clara desventaja con el perro, quien además de sus grandes habilidades contaba con la que posiblemente sea la espada más poderosa de todas. Lo lanzó varios metros hacia atrás, a punto de lanzarle un gran rayo destructivo de su espada cuando el kitsune comenzó a reír estrepitosamente.

\- El idiota eres tu Sesshomaru ¿Una humana como compañera? ¡Nos diste tu debilidad servida en bandeja de plata! ¡Acaba ahora con mi vida, de todas formas esa humana esta sentenciada desde el momento en que la marcaste! ¡Te vas a arrepentir!

Antes de que dijera algo más, el peliplata aniquiló al infiltrado, quien murió con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Terminado aquello, Sesshomaru volteó a ver el palacio, notando que en aquella absurda batalla cientos de presencias demoníacas habían aparecido en el palacio. Todas tenían algo en común, kitsunes.

Se reprochó mentalmente por haber dejado que aquello pasara mientras se adentraba en su palacio, asesinando a cada uno de los invasores que encontraba, asegurándose de que no llegaran a tener tiempo siquiera de darse cuenta quien los había golpeado.

* * *

Rin sostenía a su hija entre los brazos mientras era guiada por algunos de los guardias más leales y poderosos del castillo al ala norte, donde improvisarían una suerte de refugio en lo que el señor del palacio se hacía cargo de la situación. Poco antes de llegar, Ai se les unió, quien para su desgracia al ser el equinoccio de primavera se veía como una niña humana.

\- ¡Señora Rin! - Gritó feliz de haberla encontrado antes de que algo pasara.

Al acercarse uno de los guardias le impidió el paso.

\- Son kitsunes los que atacan el palacio, hanyou, alejate de la Gran Señora y la heredera.

\- Pero... - Intentó interrumpir la humana, sorprendida ante tal comentario, mientras su hija se aferraba aún más a sus brazos.

\- Señora, por favor, todos los kitsunes son sospechosos en este momento, irá con otros guardias, que la vigilen y que la cuiden en caso de demostrarse su inocencia.

\- Yo...

\- Esta bien mi señora, no se preocupe. Mientras usted este a salvo no tiene de que preocuparse, su prioridad debe ser usted y la princesa Ushio.

Rin se quedó sin palabras, pero antes siquiera de articular algo una gran explosión sonó a lo lejos, probablemente Sesshomaru estaría liberando bastante poder. Los guardias aprovecharon el momento para poder arrastrar a su señora al refugio, esperando por todo aquello en lo que un demonio creía que la mujer no muriera con ellos resguardándola.

\- Madre... Madre -. Llamó la niña, quien parecía ser la más calma de todos - Padre vencerá a los demonios malos ¿Verdad?

Rin la miró intentando esconder todos sus miedos, definitivamente aquella chiquilla, en su infinita inocencia, podía darle casi la misma calma que su padre.

\- Claro, ya verás que todo pasará -. Respondió con falsa seguridad la humana, abrazándose a su hija, intentando que esta no notara el miedo en sus ojos.

Otra gran explosión, esta vez más cercana, madre e hija se abrazaron con fuerzas, temiendo que aquello se acercara aún más. La puerta se abrió rápidamente entre maldiciones de los demonios y una voz levemente chillona se dejó oír. Rin echó una mirada y suspiró levemente aliviada al ver al demonio sapo acercarse a donde ella estaba, sosteniendo su báculo como si el alma se fuera en ello.

\- ¡Señor Jaken! ¡Que alivio verlo!

\- ¡Deja de llorar niña ruidosa! ¡Nada pasará con el Gran Jaken aquí! ¡Esos zorros se arrepentirán de haber atacado el palacio del amo bonito! - Afirmó el diminuto demonio mientras se paraba de forma protectora delante de la humana y la híbrida, preparándose para disparar fuego con su bastón a cualquier cosa amenazadora que se acercara.

A cada momento que pasaba, las emociones de Rin se alteraban cada vez más, si bien había estado en situaciones de riesgo buena parte de su vida, en aquel momento temía mucho más por la vida de su hija que por la propia, y es que la sola idea de perder a la pequeña le desesperaba. Sentía se le iba la respiración con cada explosión que escuchaba, sabía que su compañero era el demonio más poderoso de todos, pero dada la situación no es como que estuviera pensando como se debiera.

Otra explosión, algo más lejana, sintió un deje de alivio, tal vez la batalla estaría menguando y pronto podría volver a la calma. Cerró los ojos esperando que no hubiera demasiados heridos, y ni hablar que rogaba no hubiera muertos. Sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar su mente de aquellos pensamientos cuando un pequeño fuego fatuo en el centro de la habitación llamo su atención.

\- ¿Qué... e-es... e... e-sso? - Preguntó con voz trémula, apuntando con su mano al fuego. Varios le miraron curiosa.

\- ¿Qué cosa, Señora Rin? No veo nada -. Dijo uno de los guardias.

\- ¿No... no... lo ve? - Preguntó aterrada, observando el fuego crecer un poco más.

\- Rin... Allí no hay nada más que aire -. Dijo Jaken, con tono preocupado al observar la expresión de la humana.

La señora del Oeste observó el fuego, sintiendo como su cuerpo se helaba del terror mientras una aguda risa se escuchaba en su mente. "Solo tu me ves, _señora_ ", sonó la voz en su mente. Rin dio un pequeño salto asustada, mientras se cubría las orejas. Todos la miraron preocupados por su extraño accionar. "¿Y qué harás ahora? ¿Llorarás por tu compañero? ¿Cómo se enfrenta algo que no esta en ningún lado?".

\- ¡Callate! ¡Sal de mi cabeza! - Exclamó en lágrimas la humana, haciéndose un pequeño ovillo, tratando de resguardarse de la risa burlona del demonio.

\- ¡Mocosa! ¡Reacciona! - Gritó Jaken zarandeándola con desesperación, mientras la pequeña hija de la humana la llamaba en lágrimas, esperando que su madre reaccionara.

La voz volvió a reír, pero esta vez fue audible a todos, quienes voltearon desesperados al ver la figura de un gran kitsune, el cual mostraba orgulloso sus siete colas. Jaken fue el primero en reaccionar, lanzando una bola de fuego hacia el oponente, pero esta pasó de largo, como si allí no hubiera nada, impactando contra la pared. El invasor rió nuevamente, helando el corazón de la humana quien lo observaba con el absoluto terror en sus ojos.

\- Tu... - Murmuró de forma apenas audible, abrazando a su pequeña, cubriéndola con sus propio cuerpo.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Me reconociste? Debo decir que tus sueños no son un lugar agradable, humana, tienes demasiadas cosas empalagosas en tu mente -. Comentó vagamente el kitsune, mientras volvía a recibir otra bola de fuego que los traspasaba - Ya deja eso ¿Si? Soy una ilusión, esa cosa no me va a tocar.

\- ¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué quieres atormentando a la Señora del Oeste?! - Exclamó uno de los guardias, bastante molesto de no poder ensartar su lanza en el cuerpo del youkai.

\- ¿Que quiero? - Preguntó divertido mientras se elevaba en el aire y se recostaba como si estuviera en el más cómodo de los futones -. A ver... Ah, si. Ya recordé que quiero. Primero quería quebrar su mente, retorcerla lo suficiente como para que temiera a la simple presencia de los kitsunes... Debo decir que me costó cuando pasó mucho tiempo jugando con uno. Luego, una vez que este así -. La señaló con una de sus colas, con la sonrisa más cruel pintada en su rostro -. Mi idea es asesinarla.

\- ¡No te lo permitiremos! - Gritaron ambos guardias ubicándose delante de la humana quien temblaba del terror, a cada palabra pronunciada por el youkai.

\- ¿Ya les dije que no podían tocarme, verdad? - Preguntó con falsa curiosidad -. Entonces cuenten... ¿Cómo planean detenerme?

Ambos guardias lo observaron en el más absoluto de los silencios, tratando de encontrar la forma en que podrían amenazarlo, atacarlo o matarlo, preferiblemente lo último.

\- ¡Estúpido zorro! ¡Tu tampoco podrías tocar a la mocosa con una ilusión! - Gritó Jaken con aire de suficiencia, esperando su enemigo se delatara.

\- Al menos, aparte de ruidoso, haces el intento de usar tu mente, muy bien -. Le felicitó aplaudiendo lentamente mientras una mueca horrenda se dibujaba en su rostro -. Pero te comento algo chiquitín. Gracias a los sortilegios que he estado preparando a lo largo de los años, solo podrás tocarme una vez que yo haya asesinado a esa humana, la cual, por cierto, es la única que puede tocarme.

La perplejidad quedó en el rostro de todos. No había forma de tocarlo, y cuando lo hiciera sería demasiado tarde, claro, si sus palabras eran ciertas. El kitsune volvió a reír, saboreando la victoria. Siempre había disfrutado causar terror a sus enemigos, y este era probablemente la más sabrosa de sus victorias.

\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Rin, abrazándose a su hija, ignorando el hecho de que era ella la única que estaba en riesgo - ¿Por qué yo? ¿Alguna vez hice algo para herirle?

El zorro rió.

\- ¿En verdad no te das cuenta, humana insulsa? - Preguntó el kitsune arqueando las cejas, de verdad estaba disfrutando el terror de la humana -. Tu eres la que se metió con el demonio más odiado ¿Creíste que vivirías un cuento para niños, con final feliz? - Soltó una sonora carcajada - No, la vida no es así de maravillosa cuando cometes el error de estar con alguien a quien muchos odian. Tu eres su punto débil y una vez que tu mueras, él te seguirá. Aunque debo darte cierto crédito, si él nunca se hubiera fijado en ti aún seguiríamos tramando nuestra venganza contra quien nos arrebató nuestras tierras.

Rin solo pudo quedarse callada, llorando su inevitable muerte. Aquel era el demonio que durante años había aparecido en sus pesadillas, y el que ahora apareciera no era más que la confirmación de sus terrores. No había forma de huir. Así como tropezaba, se enredaba en las raíces de un árbol y quedaba a merced de los dientes del kitsune en su pesadilla, aquel demonio la tenía completamente a su merced, y acabaría con su vida sin dudarlo. Aquella recurrente visión que aparecía cada vez que el señor del Oeste se alejaba del palacio se volvería la más terrible de sus realidades. Y al igual que en sus sueños, Sesshomaru estaba lejos como para impedir que ocurriera lo inevitable.

\- Decidiste humana... Y a pesar de la marca, sigues sin tener el tiempo de ellos -. Sentenció el kitsune, lanzando una bola de energía que reventó contra la señora del Oeste.

* * *

Destrozó a cuanto kitsune se cruzó en su camino hasta llegar a lo alto de la escalera, sintiendo su olfato agobiado por el terrible olor a sangre que le desorientaba. Continuó su carrera, asesinando a cada uno de sus oponentes como si de simples hormigas se trataran hasta llegar al lugar que esperaba. Sesshomaru sintió un deje de alivio al notar que la puerta seguía cerrada, y en condiciones.

Pero al escuchar aquella frase del que había sido su subordinado y el olor a sangre humana le obligo a abrir la puerta, destrozándola en el proceso, encontrando así la peor de las imágenes que podía esperar. Los guardias designados y el insoportable Jaken observaban con terror a la pequeña Ushio llorando sobre el ensangrentado pecho de su madre.

\- ¡Madre! ¡Madre! - Gritó desesperada la niña - ¡Padre esta aquí! ¡Te vas a poner bien!

Como si aquellas últimas palabras fueran un conjuro de alivio la humana dirigió su agonizante mirada a su compañero, dedicándole la más dolorosa de sus sonrisas.

\- Se-Señor... Sessho-maru -. Murmuró de forma tan baja, que incluso fue difícil oírla para el inugami.

\- Rin -. Respondió el demonio, desesperado como hacía años jamás lo había estado.

\- Oh, que tierna escena ¿Vas a llorar Sesshomaru? Me gustaría verlo, sería una buena imagen que comentar, el gran y poderoso Sesshomaru llorando por una simple humana ¿Lo que son las ironías, eh? - Se burló el demonio, el cual recibió un rayo de energía de bakusaiga el cual no le hizo nada.

\- ¿Cómo? - Preguntó escuetamente el peliplata, totalmente enfurecido.

\- Ah, si, es un poderoso sortilegio ¿Sabes? Hasta que tu humana no se vaya al otro lado nada podrá tocarme ¿A que soy astuto? - Respondió aún más divertido que antes el kitsune.

Sesshomaru gruñó, sintiéndose el más inútil de los seres sobre la faz de la tierra. Echó una mirada a Rin, quien parecía estar a punto de perder la conciencia. El demonio se acercó a ella, tomando una de sus manos mientras ella acariciaba débilmente el cabello de su hija. Él la miró con más dolor del que creía poder contener, observando como la vida de su compañera se desvanecía sin que pudiera hacer absolutamente nada.

\- Se-ñor... Se-sshoma-ru -. Le llamó la humana, abriendo levemente los ojos, permitiéndole un último contacto visual -. Cu-cuide a... Ushio... Lo... Necesita.

\- Sobrevivirás -. Sentenció el demonio, queriendo creer sus propias palabras. Rin sonrió sutilmente.

\- Lo... Amo -. Murmuró vagamente la humana. Su mano detuvo la caricia, mientras la leve sonrisa de la Gran Señora del Oeste reflejaba la dulce persona que había sido.

\- Rin... - Murmuró Jaken, rompiendo en llanto al ver lo más parecido a una hija morir ante sus ojos mientras su Señor juntaba las manos de su compañera y se levantaba hecho una furia.

Antes siquiera de que el kitsune pudiera reaccionar, el compañero de Rin saltó sobre él, ya transformado en su verdadera forma, destrozando de una sola mordida el cuerpo de quien le había arrebatado lo único importante en su vida. Lanzó todos los restos lejos de aquella habitación, destrozando paredes y algo del techo en el proceso, mientras restauraba su forma humanoide. Una vez recuperada su forma, tomó la herencia de su padre y la usó para resucitar al demonio, quien parecía no comprender qué había pasado.

\- ¡No importa lo que me hagas! ¡Solo puedes revivirme una vez! ¡Y nada de lo que hagas me quitará el gusto de haberte arrebatado lo único importante en tu vida Sesshomaru! - Gritó el kitsune, extendiendo sus brazos, esperando el nuevo ataque del demonio plateado, el cual destrozó su cuerpo incluso aún cuando sabía que aquel demonio llevaba rato muerto, de nuevo.

El señor del Oeste volvió a donde su compañera, donde los guardias permanecían petrificados, con un Jaken llorando mares, mientras la pequeña Ushio le pedía a gritos a su madre que despertara. Siempre había pensado que no tenía corazón, y por mucho tiempo aquello pareció ser verdad. Pero en aquel momento, en aquel momento supo que sí tenía corazón, y que desde ahora en adelante estaría destrozado.

\- Jaken -. Le llamó el inugami, mientras el aludido alzaba la cabeza y observaba con lágrimas desesperadas a su señor, incapaz de articular palabra -. Lleva a Ushio a su recámara.

El sapo asintió y tomó a la pequeña en brazos, la cual intentaba desesperadamente no alejarse de su madre.

\- Ushio -. Dijo Sesshomaru, haciendo que la pequeña lo mirara, desesperanzada -. Ve con Jaken.

La niña no pudo más que seguir las órdenes de su padre, este por su parte dedicó una mirada a los guardias quienes entendieron la orden tácita de que se retiraran, dejando así a la pareja a solas. El demonio se acercó a la humana, apoyó su frente con dolor en la de la humana, recordando la vez que la había perdido en el inframundo, descubriendo que aquel Colmillo Sagrado solo podía resucitarla una vez.

 _"Sesshomaru ¿Acaso crees que eres un dios? ¿No necesitas temer a la muerte con Tenseiga de tu parte? Tienes que conocer el deseo de salvar la vida de un ser querido, el dolor y el miedo de perder a alguien importante."_ Le había dicho su madre y en aquel momento, deseo desde lo más profundo de su ser, deshacerse de todo su poder destructivo con tal de traer a Rin de nuevo a su lado.

Definitivamente no era un dios, era un idiota. Un idiota que había fallado al proteger lo más valioso de su vida.


	13. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son creación y propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Amaba las noches de luna nueva, eran el único momento en que su hija se veía como humana. Era el único momento en que volvía a ver a Rin. La hanyou por su parte solía pasar aquellas noches observándose a si misma al espejo, apenas recordaba a su madre y por lo que le habían dicho, en momentos como tal era su viva imagen.

Sesshomaru, como tantas otras veces la observaba desde lejos, mientras la joven Ushio se había perdido en la luna y sus pensamientos, segura de la presencia del señor del Oeste.

\- Padre.

El aludido no respondió, solo entrecerró levemente los ojos, observándola con mayor detenimiento.

\- ¿En verdad luzco como madre?

\- Así es.

Ella suspiró, esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

\- ¿La amaste?

\- La amo.

\- Perra ella no esta.

\- Estará mientras la recuerde.

\- ¿Serías capaz de olvidarla?

\- No digas tonterías.

Aquella conversación siempre se daba. Él siempre respondía lo mismo, ella siempre sonreía ante tales respuestas. Volteó a verlo, estoico, elegante, frío. Dicen que las únicas veces que se le vio sonreír fue a su madre, y de ello ya habían pasado bastantes años. Se levantó de su lugar y corrió a abrazar al poderoso inugami. Este por su parte correspondió al gesto, sintiendo el aroma de la muchacha. La inusual mezcla de su aroma y el de Rin era casi un alivio a su corazón, el cual tras haber amado con pasión, debía mantenerse para que nada le pasara al fruto de aquel sentimiento. Una hanyou. Por más hija del gran Sesshomaru que fuera, seguía teniendo parte de la fragilidad humana, y no estaba dispuesto a perder a nadie más, mucho menos a ella.

\- Cuanto tu madre era una niña me pidió una cosa que jamás le hubiera podido negar.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le pidió, padre?

La muchacha levantó la vista, topándose con los dorados ojos demoníacos, los cuales tanta seguridad habían transmitido a su madre. El peliplata posó su mirada en los avellana de su hija, mientras la sonrisa más dolorosa y lastimera que jamás hubiera esbozado se dibujaba.

"Señor Sesshomaru, algún día cuando yo muera ¿Me promete que no me olvidará?" Dijo la niña, sin saber o siquiera prever el gran peso que tendrían a futuro sus palabras en la vida del demonio de cabellos de plata.

\- Que jamás la olvidara -. Dijo levantando la mirada al cielo, sintiéndose incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a su pequeña hija, reprochándose el haber fallado en protegerla, al menos no le fallaría en aquello otro.

\- La hanyou abrazó con fuerzas a su padre, como si quisiera recomponer el gélido corazón de aquel demonio.

\- ¿Sabe padre? - Surgió de pronto la voz de la híbrida -. Espero que algún día alguien me ame como usted amó a madre.

\- No mereces menos.

Permanecieron abrazados largo rato, tanto que cuando se separaron separaron los rayos del sol indicaban que el amanecer había llegado y con el la semi-demonio retornaba a su apariencia habitual. Siendo nuevamente un calco de su padre y el corazón de su madre.

* * *

¡Y hasta acá llegó el fic!

Muchas, pero muchas gracias a todos los que me han leído, a los que han dado follow, favoritos y han estado al pendiente de esta historia desde un comienzo. Como dije en el primer capítulo, esta es la primera vez que me animo a escribir algo del género fanfic y debo decir que pasé por mil y un emociones distintas mientras escribía. Ahora mismo ando viendo sobre qué escribir, pero pronto me verán por aquí con otra historia.

Sobre este fic... Yo avisé en mi perfil que escribo dramas y tragedias, que además tampoco se escribir finales felices. Como los fics no son mi zona de confort, prefiero ir moviéndome de a poquito hasta poder resultar en algo que resulte interesante. Debo decirles que desde un primer momento pensé en que Rin muriera, pero poco a poco la idea fue tomando forma hasta que llegó lo que escribí.

A los que dejaron reviews:  
Begeles: ¡Gracias! ¡De verdad gracias! Me has leído desde el primer capítulo y tus interpretaciones de mis escritos han sido super motivacionales para mi, espero no haberte destrozado demasiado con la muerte de Rin.

Mia Liebheart: ¿Aún andas ahí? Espero que llegues a este punto, y gracias por haberme dado la bienvenida a este fandom.

alexa grayson hofferson: Quien también arrancó la historia desde el primer cap. ¡Mil gracias! Por otra parte, lo sé, soy una desalmada, pero es que de verdad no sé hacer cosas felices QwQ

02KaryYourGuardianAngel20: Agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer una historia ya empezada y haber leído los caps que salieron, y si el zorro era malo :c

gcfavela: Tus reviews me demostraron que no dejabas pasar nada y me han encantado por eso, lamento haberte devuelto con este final, espero sepas perdonarme por no darle un bello final a Sesshomaru.

Cochita D: En pocas palabras siempre resumiste lo que quería lograr, gracias por leerme (y debo decir, que una parte de mi disfruta hacer llorara los demás, perdón!)

Forever MK Nh: ¡Gracias por la lectura! De veras :D Saber que pude enganchar a la gente cuando ya estaba avanzada la historia me animó un montón.

Viki Vel: Espero llegues a este punto, ya que no sé si seguiste leyendo, pero tus reviews han sido de lo más interesantes. Por cierto, mi nick anterior era Esmeralda Azul.

LilSykesMixer: Primero, espero que llegado a este punto te haya gustado el fic y por otro lado animarte a que continúes con el tuyo, con ánimo se puede!

maryamaya1976: Espero que la historia te haya seguido enganchando, que hayas disfrutados los momentos románticones y que no me detestes por el final. Gracias por leerme *-*

magginela: Seguro este último giro en la historia te llamó la atención, aunque dudo guste muncho x3 gracias por leerme!

serena tsukino chiba: Gracias por haberme leído, y perdona que no se haya encontrado rápido al culpable, la idea era bueno... Que tuviera este final.

La Rozeta: Me gusta como siempre supiste entender a Rin, seguramente debes ser la más dolida por el final, mil perdones.

NaryMont: ¿Sigues leyendo? Espero que si, y que no me quieras matar por el final, pero agradezco hayas leído y comentando ciertos caps del fic *-*

draki k7: wow :P

Celeste: Gracias por los comentarios,y por preocuparte en verdad de que llegaran, eso sube bastante los ánimos.

celia chavez: Espero no te hayas perdido en la lectura, gracias por haberme leído :3

elizabetha: te preocupaste por final de Rin y su mortalidad... Debo decir que la marca de Sesshomaru le daba muchísimos años de vida, tantos como su compañero viviera... Claro, si no la asesinaban, espero no me odies por haberlo hecho Dx

.96: Si seguiste leyendo, espero que te haya gustado, gracias por haber comentado y por los ánimos, nunca están de más.

Monkey D. Andrea: Justo cuando comentaste andaba viendo One Piece y tu nombre me llamó demasiado la atención jeje espero que me hayas seguido el fic, y que el final haya gustado (a su forma).

Rinnu: Comentaste apenas cuando publicaba más seguido, espero que mi tardanza no te haya cansado, pero aún así, gracias por haberme leído :3

Milly Taisho: Ese apellido E_E Espero no haberte perdido con tanto capítulo x3 Gracias por leerme.

Rimmy Uchiha: La historia llegó a su fin y espero la hayas seguido, gracias totales por haberte pasado.

TheSacredArcher: ¡La historia continuó! Y hasta aquí llegó (por mi parte, claro está), espero te haya gustado :3

jmartingimenez: Gracias por animarme a escribir esto en un primer momento, la verdad me dio bastante vergüenza arrancar, pero si no me lo hubieras dicho, seguramente seguiría rumiando historias en la cabeza sin escribir ninguna.

A todos los que han leído sin comentar (¡Deberían hacerlo!) igual les agradezco por haberse tomado el tiempo de leerme. Y si quieren saber más de lo que escribo (y ver mi manía con los finales trágicos, los capítulos que terminan super abiertos y esas cosas que han visto a lo largo del fic) hace un tiempesito empecé un blog, pueden buscarlo en facebook como "Haciendo el Infinito".

¡Gracias, mil gracias por leerme! Besitos.


End file.
